JUST ONE MORE NIGHT
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: La pesadilla comienza nuevamente, un amor perdido en el pasado. Un amor que tal vez, renazca en la mitad de aquel infierno CARLOS X LEON Historia ubicada antes de los sucesos del Resident Evil 4
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**The new beginning of the ancient nightmare**

24 de noviembre de 2000, departamento de policía de Los Ángeles (L.A.P.D.)…

– ¡Hey Leon! – la voz de Steve Harrington interrumpió a su compañero que acababa de llegar a las instalaciones – el jefe quiere verte – dice con rostro serio; demasiado serio para ser Steve lo cual preocupa a Leon quien simplemente agradece con una mueca semi alegre dirigiéndose de inmediato a la oficina de su superior

Hacia dos años que el infierno en Raccon City había terminado, con ayuda de Chris, Claire, Jill, y él, Umbrella Corp desapareció del mapa; el gobierno mandó a destruir todo tipo de evidencia que diese pie a investigaciones periodísticas. La ciudad fue reconstruida y todo indicio de laboratorios subterráneos fue borrado del mapa, incluso investigadores del FBI y científicos del Pentágono prestaron sus conocimientos para erradicar totalmente hasta la más mínima gota de T o G-Virus y los demás sueros que pudiesen haber segregado en su camino por todos lados los portadores. Las cloacas fueron selladas, en resumen, todo fue sepultado en la más profunda oscuridad.

El joven Scott Kennedy no imaginaba siquiera que, contrario a sus ruegos, la pesadilla volvería clamando su nombre nuevamente.

– Llegas tarde – la puerta de la oficina principal se abre, el comandante Ramírez está sentado, su redondo rostro demuestra enojo, el tupido bigote canoso que deja sólo entre ver los labios, denota más esa molestia.

Leon mira a su alrededor, en el cuarto se encuentran varias personas desconocidas, no entiende nada y al tratar de preguntar a su superior el por qué ha sido llamado, la voz de un hombre le interrumpe

– Escucha esto – el tipo enciende una grabación. En la cinta se perciben algunos gritos, y frases de auxilio logran distinguirse a lo lejos; hay demasiada interferencia en la señal, pero lo que lo dejó estupefacto fue escuchar las palabras: Raccon City. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó y un escalofrió lo recorrió – la señal fue captada ayer por uno de nuestros radios – el sujeto empieza a hablar – desde ese momento hasta hoy no se ha vuelto a tener señal, así que puede tan sólo ser una broma – esas palabras calmaron un poco al chico de ojos azules – pero. Dadas las circunstancias anteriores, no podemos suponer nada. Usted me entiende – una mueca, que más pareció burla, llenó los finos labios de ese hombre mientras Leon asiente

– Muchacho, has sido comisionado para ser parte de un grupo de investigación o rescate – esa frase por parte de su jefe no le agradó nada – que partirá en unas horas hacía Raccon City. Debido a tu experiencia en este tipo de "eventos" creemos necesaria tu presencia.

– De… de acuerdo – Leon no estaba nada de acuerdo, pero siempre había seguido órdenes, el ser policía fue su sueño de infancia y no lo perdería por cosas como esa. Además, sobrevivió la última vez a pesar de ser un novato – ¿Quiénes serán mis compañeros? Y ¿Cuáles son las órdenes que debo seguir? – más valdría no haber hecho esa pregunta

– Tu única orden es seguir las mías… – una voz al fondo de la oficina lo hizo voltear con gesto de extrañeza – novato – Leon da un paso al frente, a punto esta de contestarle a aquel sujeto tan arrogante, pero se contuvo a tiempo

– Él es Carlos Oliviera, un ex miembro brasileño del U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service), ahora parte activa del FBI. Estará a cargo de la misión – la única mujer presente consoló al joven policía poniendo su mano en uno de los hombros del chico

– ¡Pero yo he tenido contacto directo con los problemas de Umbrella, soy el más capacitado para…! –la fuerte y alterada voz del muchacho desconcertó a todos, menos a Carlos quien lo miraba divertido

– En primer lugar – una voz irrumpió en el ambiente – no tienes la autoridad para cuestionar las decisiones de un superior. Y en segundo, él también ha estado en contacto con los experimentos de los laboratorios Umbrella, pues fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes después de la explosión de hace dos años, ¡si no hubiese sido por su ayuda!... – la voz del sujeto se alteró, más una mano en su hombro le hizo contenerse y retroceder unos pasos

– Leon – el comandante cortó el silencio – eres uno de los mejores elementos de este lugar, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte llamado – aquellas palabras golpearon su pecho rudamente. Pero incorporó sus ánimos, una decidida mirada envolvió sus ojos celestes y asintió con un gesto de su cabeza – ambos podrán llevar personal de confianza para esta misión.

– ¡PRESENTES! – de pronto, por la puerta del despacho, que se abrió sorpresivamente, entraron cuatro agentes, quienes se presentaron como el equipo que acompañaría al oficial Kennedy

– Xander Merson (Fireman) a sus órdenes – saludo – experto en el manejo de todo tipo de armas de fuego – el primero era un hombre de color, de aproximadamente un metro noventa, ojos claros y sonrisa amable

– Alyson Third (Destroyer), especialista en armar y desactivar cualquier clase de bombas – la única mujer del "Leon Team", cabello negro corto, pequeña, delgada, ágil e inteligente

–Rick Tylor (Blacknife) manejo total de armas blancas – un sujeto rubio de ojos verdes, piel blanca. Era el mayor del grupo, contaba ya con doce años de servicio en el departamento

– Ignacio García (el niño) experto en técnicas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo – hombre mexicano, contaba con un metro setenta y ocho, y una musculatura enorme

Los ahí presentes se quedaron helados, menos Leon y el jefe Steve, este último conocía muy bien a Scott, por tanto había llamado a los elementos que sabía que su agente pediría; pues no sólo eran los mejores en su ramo, sino que demás eran sus amigos. Detrás de ellos aparecieron otros cuatro, pero estos estarían bajo las órdenes directas de Carlos Oliviera, el cual los presentó uno a uno

– Susan Jewel, uno de los mejores elementos en el departamento de criminología – esta mujer era la contraparte de Alyson, a cualquier situación anteponía la razón, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, muy calculadora y seria. – Balística: Richard Bernstein – el clásico estereotipo del Norteamericano, alto, rubio, de ojos azules y rostro duro, el cual tenía la costumbre de mirar por el hombro a todo el que se le acercara – Joe Hishida y Alphonse Spencer miembros honorarios del equipo S.W.A.T. – las miradas se posaron en ese singular equipo, los rostros serios de todo ellos provocaban un ambiente de tensión en la oficina – los mejores en su ramo, por mucho, más capacitados que alguien del LA.P.D. – la altanería de Carlos enfado a los miembros del otro grupo sin embargo, pese a que Alyson estuvo a punto de írsele encima la prudencia de la que era presa Ignacio detuvo a su compañera en pleno salto.

– Bien señores – el comandante Ramírez toma la palabra – vayan a sus casas – aquello dejó a los chicos un tanto confundidos

– Disculpe, pero no era una misión urgente – el rostro de Leon dejaba entrever un poco de molestia

– Mira... novato; el hecho de que en una grabación se escuchen gritos de auxilio no te garantiza que en verdad haya problemas. Además no podemos actuar viceralmente, debemos hacer esto de forma prudente y organizada, el departamento fue notificado de esto hace apenas unas horas y no estamos preparados aún; si no quieres que se repita lo sucedido en la mansión será mejor que calles y obedezcas – el agente Oliviera dejó a frío al otro joven

– Ya lo oíste Leon, vayan a casa a descansar por hoy, duerman bien, mañana madrugaran como nunca en sus vidas – todos salieron de la oficina

– Oliviera – el comandante se acercó al hombre – te quedarás con Scott en su departamento

– **¡¿Qué****?! **– al unísono resonaron las voces de los dos agentes

– No acepto negativas, tu casa queda lejos de este lugar y no deseamos ningún tipo de atraso

– Pe-pero

– Ni una palabra más; y Leon, espero que no tengas inconveniente – ese "espero" en realidad era un "más te vale", por tanto no pudieron oponerse a tal situación

Así pues Carlos fue conducido por su ahora compañero al departamento de este último, Kennedy vivía en un pequeño lugar a tan solo un par de cuadras de su trabajo, de hecho en el departamento de policía lo tenían como un trabajador compulsivo. Cuando Oliviera entró al departamento no podía creer que aquel sitio fuese el hogar de un sujeto soltero, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, nada fuera de su lugar, más había algo en el ambiente que hacia del sitio algo tétrico. Tal pareciera que toda la pulcritud era obligatoria, pero, ¿Quién no temería a los gérmenes o a los animales rastreros después de tan cruel experiencia?

– ¿Gustas algo de tomar? – la voz del otro lo volvió a la realidad

– ¿Tienes cerveza? – preguntó sin más

– La verdad es que no acostumbro comprar nada enlatado… los conservadores, tu sabes… – el gesto de su invitado lo incomodó un poco. Temía que lo viese como un sujeto traumado, y aunque eso era verdad aún no podía asimilarlo bien – ah… yo… iré a la tienda a comprar un par de cervezas

– No… no es necesario no quiero molestar

– No hay problema – la puerta se cierra

Al verse solo Carlos queda un tanto nervioso, no se siente con libertad de andar a sus anchas por el departamento, comienza dando unos pasos para "verificar el terreno"; asoma un poco la cabeza hacia la mini cocina, al igual que la estancia ese lugar esta impecable. Abre el frigorífico y se encuentra que, a diferencia del suyo, no hay nada envasado o congelado mas que un cartón de leche, fuera de ello todo es fresco, verduras, carnes, quesos y otras cosas que tan solo las veía en casa de su madre, o en la televisión en algún programa de cocina. Sale de ahí y su mirada se posa en una puerta entreabierta que está al final del pasillo, está apunto de asomar la nariz pero el sonido de unos pasos por fuera del departamento lo hacen regresar deprisa al lugar donde estaba antes de que su anfitrión fuese a comprar las provisiones

– Espero te guste esta cerveza, era ya la única marca que tenían – Leon le lanza un pase – por favor toma asiento

– Si, está bien. Gracias – el sonido de la cerveza cuando es destapada es lo único que se escucha en el lugar. Todo queda en silencio, sus miradas se cruzan de vez en cuando.

– Y… ¿vives solo o tienes novia? – Carlos desea comenzar una conversación, pero por el gesto del otro hombre tal parece que el tema no fue muy apropiado

– Sabes… me iré a dar una ducha – Leon pasa de largo

Tal actitud no fue muy cortés de su parte, pero el sólo recuerdo de la pérdida de Ada lo hundía en una depresión; si bien no la había tratado ni siquiera dos días se sintió bastante atraído hacia ella. Con la punta de los dedos rozó sus labios, cerró los ojos como tratando de recordar la dulce sensación y el sabor de su boca. Un seco manotazo en su hombro lo regresó a la terrible soledad en que vivía, era Oliviera que le preguntó si él también podría tomar una ducha después, Leon asiente y cogiendo una toalla se mete al baño.

A los pocos segundos y dos cervezas después Carlos siente una fuerte necesidad de usar el retrete, a su mente llega la idea de que talvez su compañero aún no se ha comenzado a duchar, se asoma por el ojo de la chapa. Su rostro enrojece de repente, mas dominado por la naturaleza voyerista del ser humano, no quita la vista de ese lugar. En el cual el joven policía, completamente desnudo, disfruta de un baño con agua casi hirviendo, ello se nota en todo el vapor que invade el cuarto de aseo. Oliviera se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y trata de entretenerse en otra cosa, en ese instante recuerda el cuarto entreabierto que momentos antes le pareció bastante atrayente; camina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, con sumo cuidado abre la puerta, en la penumbra de la habitación se despliega ante él lo que parece ser un simple cuarto de estudio, al encender la luz queda paralizado, todo el lugar se encuentra tapizado por recortes de periódico, revistas, documentos extraños, fotografías distorsionadas. Se acerca a una de esas paredes, todos los encabezados de los diarios están relacionados a ataques bacteriológicos, Raccon City y Umbrella

"Raccon city, la ciudad de los muertos", "Virus desconocido devasta una ciudad. El gobierno encubre toda evidencia", "Leon S. Kennedy, sobreviviente de la pesadilla es internado en un sanatorio mental", "Sherry Birkin ¿Conejillo de indias para el gobierno?"…

Locos encabezados de periódicos amarillistas, pero que al parecer lograron perturbar al policía, no obstante eso era nada comparado con todo lo que estaba en el escritorio; el ex mercenario encontró documentos oficiales de Umbrella Corp: T-Virus, G-virus, T-Verónica, e incluso el NE T-Virus eran mencionados ahí, estuvo pronto a leer cada detalle cuando una mano cerró de golpe el fólder de archivos. Alza el rostro encontrándose a un recién bañado Leon con una toalla tras el cuello y otra cubriendo sus partes nobles. Las gotas de agua escurrían por su piel, bajaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras la seria, y casi asesina, mirada le hacia lucir más atractivo.

– Lo siento yo… – Scott no presta atención a lo que parece una disculpa por parte de su invitado, se limita a guardar todos sus documentos en silencio

Con un serio ademán le indica la salida, cierra con llave. Con tono seco le avisa que el baño está listo, entra a su recámara donde comienza a vestirse, no sin antes aventarle una toalla al rostro a Carlos que a pocos segundos estaba de pedírsela.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de su recámara, Leon abre, ante el esta el agente Oliviera un tanto tembloroso, si, disfrutó el baño pero se le olvidó un pequeño detalle: no tenía más ropa que la que llevaba puesta; por tal motivo a Scott no le queda más remedio que prestarle unas cuantas prendas.

– Gracias – dice al salir del baño ya vestido y sin frío – ¿qué haces? – pregunta al notar que su compañero está preparando el sofá con unos cuantos cobertores

– La cama, esta noche dormirás en mi habitación y…

– No, eso no – con su mano impide que su anfitrión siga con sus labores – tu dormirás en tu cama y yo aquí – el muchacho se safa de él al tiempo que camina a su cuarto recalcándole que por ser su invitado dormirá en la recamara, al entrar a dicho sitio Carlos se percata de un importante detalle – porque no dormimos juntos – Leon se para en seco y lo mira con cierta desconfianza – no pongas esa cara – una incómoda sensación lo ruborizó – me refiero a que… mira, la cama es demasiado grande. Tú te quedarás en un lado y yo al otro extremo y así santa paz.

Leon meditó la situación, aceptó aunque con cierta reserva. Ambos se internan a las cobijas pero cada uno se queda quitecito en su extremo de la cama, no voltean siquiera a verse – buenas noches – dicen ambos al unísono y apagan las luces de las lámparas sobre las mini cómodas de cada lado.

Las nueve y cuarto p.m. Carlos no puede pegar el ojo, no solo porque es demasiado temprano como para dormir, sino por las circunstancias en las que se encuentra: un raro departamento, vistiendo ropa que no es suya, durmiendo en cama ajena y por si lo anterior fuera poco, al lado de un hombre; ah pero no cualquier hombre, sino uno trastornado con delirio de persecución fanático de la limpieza y con un tierno gesto al dormir… cambia de posición fijando su mirada en el muchacho del otro lado, tal pareciera que no sabe de los peligros que en pocas horas podrían estar a punto de enfrentarse. Sus ojos clavados en las largas pestañas de aquellos ojos azules que se encontraban descansando cobijados por unos suaves párpados.

Pero aquella tranquilidad se quiebra cuando Scott comienza a fruncir el ceño y hacer extraños ruidos acompañados de pequeñas contracciones en sus extremidades, tal como… si escapase de algo. Eso preocupa al otro chico, más aún cuando el sudor cubre el cuerpo de Leon, su corazón se acelera cada vez más al igual que su respiración se torna más frenética

– **¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!** – se endereza en la cama al tiempo que un grito escapa de sus labios, su compañero se acerca rápidamente a él, estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando da cuenta de que el muchacho aun está dormido, pues pese a que su respiración es sumamente agitada y profunda sus ojos siguen cerrados.

– Tranquilo – para sorpresa de Carlos cuando Leon siente una mano que lo trata de consolar se acurruca junto a él – ah… ¿Leon? – dice nervioso pues Scott se le ha pegado demasiado al cuerpo. Pero desiste al percatarse que tanto la respiración como el ritmo cardiaco de Kennedy se están normalizando, e incluso su rostro ya no muestra ese gesto de miedo y desesperación, todo lo contrario al parecer se siente seguro.

A Oliviera no le queda más que hacer de tripas corazón y resignarse a pasar la noche como osito de felpa en brazos de un recién nacido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**When the night is coming**

25 de Noviembre de 2000, 0400 hrs.

– Oliviera despiértate – un almohadazo en la cabeza del agente que lo deja un tanto aturdido, no solo por el golpe en si sino por el salvajismo del mismo

– ¿Qué pasa? – dice parándose de inmediato

– Es hora de prepararnos – Carlos mira hacia un costado, lugar donde se encontraba el radio despertador, las cuatro y cinco de la madrugada – las ordenes son reportarnos a primera hora en el departamento. Iremos con ropa de civiles

– ¿Civiles? – un gesto de duda, nadie le habló sobre eso a pesar de ser quien se encargaría – no he reci…

– Mientras tu dormías recibimos una llamada del comandante – le corta Leon – Vestidos de civiles no despertaremos sospecha si es que el lugar está en calma – el modo de reproche en que dijo "mientras tú dormías" le molestó

– Pues no me hubiese quedado dormido si tu no hubieras hablado toda la noche… ¿Quién diablos es Ada? – la caja de cereal que Scott tenía en la mano cayó al piso, los aritos de avena rodaron por toda la cocina – Te encuentras bien Kennedy – esa reacción fue muy inesperada para Oliviera que se aproximó a su compañero

– Debemos apresurarnos – fue lo que dijo el otro muchacho al sentir una mano en su hombro y apartándola del mismo con poca delicadeza

En todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la base ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Leon le prestó más ropa al otro agente, pues este quería llevarse la ropa de servicio; al llegar al departamento ya todos los estaban esperando. Debían viajar a la ciudad en un autobús normal, el cual los dejaría a unos cuantos metros del objetivo, si bien no debían llamar la atención si es que todo estaba en orden, también debían prever lo que pasaría si algo anduviese mal. Por tanto no podían llegar tan campantes, necesitaban averiguar antes de internarse así como así; como si fuesen a un camping cada uno llevaba una mochila especial, no llevaban armas de gran tamaño ni artillería pesada, pero si estaban provisto de armamento ligero junto con varias municiones e incluso Alyson (destroyer) llevaba elementos para la creación de potentes bombas, por si acaso. La mujer rubia que había estado presente el día anterior apartó a Leon de todos los demás miembros, intercambió con él algunas palabras, gesto con el cual Carlos no estuvo de acuerdo puesto que él era el responsable de esa misión.

Ya con todos los elementos necesarios subieron al autobús que, sin que lo supieran, estaba a punto de llevarlos a la peor experiencia de sus vidas.

Durante el trayecto se notaba a primera vista la división de ambos grupos, pues cada uno se adueño de una parte del transporte, Oliviera y sus compañeros estaban conversando acerca de las tácticas que sería conveniente usar en diferentes situaciones que pudiesen presentárseles; mientras en la parte trasera los amigos de Leon charlaban animosamente, su filosofía era disfrutar el tiempo antes de alguna misión, pues esos podrían ser sus últimos momentos de vida. Su trabajo les enseñó que se debe vivir cada instante fuera del trabajo para no arrepentirse por haber hecho lo contrario. Si bien el camino fue largo, no lo fue tanto como la espera de Leon, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido en tanto se acercaban a aquel lugar, de vez en cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de Carlos; este último entendía perfectamente por el suplicio que pasaba aquel muchacho, él también era un joven inexperto en ese tiempo; su inmadures lo llevó a ser parte de Umbrella Corp, por buscar "emociones fuertes" como las solía llamar.

Su vida cambió al conocer a Jill, al enfrentarse con Némesis y salir vivo de aquella horrible pesadilla en Raccon City pero, pese a que se prometió no regresar jamás, era su deber volver. Eran las 1600 horas aproximadamente cuando llegaron a su destino, el autobús los dejó a casi dos kilómetros de donde se encontraba la ciudad, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el viaje hacia lo inesperado. Oliviera iba al frente

– Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad deben comportarse como si nada, nos identificaremos como turistas, y lo mejor será separarnos, entraremos por diferentes lados para no levantar sospechas – decía al tiempo que volteaba hacia ellos para ve si los del Leon team le prestaban atención

– ¡Entendido señor! – Exclamó Fireman en tono burlón, cosa que no agradó a su superior – pero dígame, ¿cómo demonios entraremos por diferentes lados, si la maldita ciudad está bardeada? – al oír esto Carlos voltea, algunos metros frente ellos se alzaba una monumental pared de aproximadamente seis metros de altura

– ¡Que… demonios! – Todos se quedaron estáticos – nadie en el departamento mencionó algo así

– Porque deseaban que viniéramos – las palabras de Leon hicieron que todos lo mirasen con extrañeza – y será mejor no llegar por la puerta de enfrente

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Oliviera

– No creo que la barda sea la única protección que tienen, seguramente hay todo un sistema de seguridad, cámaras, alarmas… – el equipo completo lo escuchaba atento – esperamos sus ordenes… señor

Carlos asiente, se internan un poco entre los árboles que rodean la ciudad a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tal como si a propósito se hubiese limpiado el terreno de todo indicio de vegetación; cuando se encuentran más cerca Joe, ayudado de sus binoculares, descubre que, efectivamente, hay cámaras en varios puntos estratégicos del lugar y gracias a sus conocimientos en electrónica se percata que son de tecnología avanzada; eso no le agrada a ninguno.

Por ordenes superiores ingresarán a la ciudad al anochecer, mientras tanto deben estudiar los intervalos que cada cámara utiliza para filmar ciertos ángulos y cuanto tiempo tardan en rotar hacia otro punto, aprovechando cada espacio de tiempo desprotegido para avanzar.

Eran las 1930 horas cuando comienza la movilización, gracias a los conocimientos de Joe y Spencer todos logran cruzar al otro lado, aunque jamás se dieron cuenta que si bien las cámaras que estaban en la barda no los captaron, aquellas ubicadas en el perímetro entre la maleza si lo hicieron.

– ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?! – las corteses palabras de "el niño" hicieron voltear a todos.

– Una ciudad hecha trizas se alzaba ante ellos, en casi todas las casas y departamentos los vidrios estaban rotos, coches estacionados donde sea, choques al por mayor, y aún con todo ello Raccon City estaba totalmente desabitada y en silencio…

– Vaya, no pensé que llegaran tan pronto – en algún lugar de la ciudad una mujer sonríe al ver que han llegado sus nuevos conejillos de indias

– Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño – un hombre se acerca también – hora de buscar el queso – dice al tiempo que oprime un botón

Mientras tanto el equipo se prepara para limpiar el perímetro, caminan sigilosamente por las calles, tratan de agudizar todos sus sentidos; un ruido proveniente de uno de los callejones los hace detenerse de golpe

– Iré a revisar – Richard saca una de sus armas caminando delante de todos

– Si ves algo muerto, no te acerques a el – la sugerencia de Leon causa una risa por parte de Bernstein

– Si, claro – dice burlonamente el rubio, se pega junto a la pared – ¡arriba las manos! – grita sorpresivamente colocándose a mitad del callejón apuntando con su arma. Derecha, izquierda, nada.

– Richard aléjate de ahí – ordena Carlos pero el sujeto no le hace caso

– No hay nada, está bien. Iré a investigar

– ¡QUE TE ALEJES DE AHÍ MALDITA SEA! – grita Scott, no presiente nada bueno

– Ya les dije que todo está… – una especie de gemidos comienzan a escucharse, todos miran a su alrededor. Bernstein queda estático intentando percibir de donde provienen esos ruidos extraños. Detrás de él escucha un sonido de pies arrastrándose – ¡que diablos…! – sus compañeros se sobresalta al escuchar disparos voltean de inmediato a donde el otro está – **¡UUUUUUUHAAAAAAA!** – grita. Retrocede mientras que con una sonrisa en su rostro sigue disparando a los cuerpos putrefactos que caminan lentamente hacia él

No obstante que Leon reconoce perfectamente esas criaturas nota algo diferente.

– ¡Vámonos! –Dice presuroso – Richard aléjate de ellos

– Estás loco, esto es sumamente divertido. – Todos los demás se quedan estupefactos ante sus comentarios – Además son demasiado lentos

– Con que son lentos he – el gesto de aquellos que los espían se torna lleno de satisfacción – corran – su voz aterciopelada causa un impulso en el cerebro de esas criaturas

– ¡CUIDADO! – grita Susana cuando se da cuenta que los zombis se acercan corriendo a su compañero. Ante esto todos voltean al igual que Richard. Sus ojos abiertos totalmente – **¡NOOOOOOOOOO!** – una mano atraviesa la garganta del agente, unos cuantos disparos de su parte mas son en vano puesto que sus armas apuntan al suelo. Cae, pequeñas convulsiones agitan su cuerpo para después quedar completamente inmóvil. Todos emprenden carrera

– ¡Jamás nos dijiste que podían correr! – Blacknife le reclama a Leon, pues este siempre les contó acerca de sus experiencias en Raccon City

– No podían – contesta Scott mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, los zombis siguen tras ellos – estos son diferentes

– ¿A qué te refieres? – para Carlos todos los muertos eran iguales

– Su piel… no está tan podrida. No parecen estar mutando tan rápido, además claro, de que ahora pueden correr

– ¡Susan! – Spencer ve caer a su compañera, está a punto de regresar por ella pero es detenido por el niño – **suéltame** – forcejea con el sujeto, pero ve como los monstruos se acercan rápidamente

– No hay tiempo – Ignacio lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva. Jewel se levanta y comienza nuevamente a correr

Pese a que han doblado esquinas y se han metido por diversos callejones los monstruos siguen persiguiéndolos, tal pareciera que tienen mentalidad propia. Por más que piensan en algo no saben como escapar, mas al dar la vuelta a un callejón Carlos, que era quien iba hasta adelante, es tomado por sorpresa y tirado al suelo. Tapan su boca e imposibilitándolo lo arrastran dentro de aquel sitio, y sucesivamente pasa lo mismo con cada uno del equipo; con todos excepto Susana Jewel. Tan sólo ven como esos seres repugnantes dan cuenta de ella mientras la desmiembran viva, sus gritos inundan el lugar, pero de pronto todo queda en silencio al tiempo que las criaturas se alejan, sus ropas ensangrentadas al igual que sus manos y su boca.

El tiempo transcurre lento, de un momento a otro son liberados por sus captores

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dice Spencer levantándose – ¡¿por qué no la ayudaron?! – la impotencia que siente es reflejada en sus ojos vidriosos

– Si la ayudábamos nos descubrirían a todos – la voz de un hombre irrumpe en el ambiente, el joven voltea a donde el sujeto – este es uno de los pocos lugares donde ellos no pueden vernos

– ¿Los zombis? – pregunta Destroyer

– No… los otros – aquellas palabras dejan a todos más confundidos – tienen cámaras por doquier, nos vigilan. Pero hemos logrado desactivarlas en algunos sectores. No vayas ahí – dice el hombre al ver a Alphonse dirigirse a donde Susan – si lo haces ellos sabrán donde estamos

– ¡Déjame en paz! – sin prestar atención el muchacho camina rumbo a su compañera

– Excelente. Ahí están otra vez – exclama la mujer a su acompañante – juguemos de nuevo

– Oh… Susan – no puede creer lo que ve, en el piso solo queda un charco de sangre, y unos cuantos restos de su mutilado cuerpo. Se hinca, de pronto detrás de él comienzan a escucharse unos gruñidos extraños, iguales a los de un animal.

Todos los demás se quedan estáticos, una jauría ha llegado, perros de todos los tamaños, diferentes físicamente pero todos compartían una característica: la piel se desprendía de sus cuerpos dejando al descubierto los músculos, los tendones e incluso, en algunas partes, los blancos huesos asomaban por esos carcomidos entes. Atentos miraban cada movimiento de Spencer, el cual se levanto con lentitud, pistola en mano esperaba cualquier reacción para dar comienzo al fuego; uno de los perros más grandes se le echo encima. Un disparo en mitad de la cabeza lo hizo caer a los pies del agente.

– **¡Aquí adentro! **– grita uno de los hombres que anteriormente los salvo de los zombis. Una trampilla en el piso estaba abierta, y al tiempo que Carlos y Scott cubrían a Alphonse para escapar todos los demás entraban al escondite. – ¿Están bien? – aunque aquello era una pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar la mayoría movió la cabeza afirmativamente, excepto el joven pelirrojo que con lágrimas en los ojos recordaba dolorosamente a su ex compañera hecha trizas.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Leon corta silencio, un sujeto de edad avanzada se acerca a él

– Este no es un lugar seguro para hablar – dice – será mejor que nos sigan, a menos que deseen perder a alguno más de los suyos

El recibir órdenes no era nada agradable para Carlos, no obstante sabía a la perfección que estando en ese lugar, y después de lo que había visto debía confiar en ellos, ya que a fin de cuentas le salvaron la vida. Así pues todos se internaron en una serie de túneles, mas no parecían cloacas pues dentro de ellos podían verse las huellas de lo que antes fue Raccon City, sin embargo varios de los túneles en que se dividía el lugar estaban completamente cerrados, al parecer para protección.

De igual forma que bajaron a ese lugar lo hicieron para entrar a otro, una trampilla se abre y suben por unos cuantos escalones, en la habitación una luz casi imperceptible es lo único que ilumina, el panorama a su alrededor es sumamente doloroso: mujeres, niños, ancianos, y uno que otro hombre están refugiados ahí, el temor se nota en su mirada, sus ropas gastadas contrastan con la palidez de sus cuerpos, seña de que seguramente no han probado bocado en varios días. El corazón de Leon se quiebra al escuchar a un niño preguntarle a uno de quienes los salvó si es que consiguió algo de comer. Sin más el agente saca de su mochila las pocas provisiones que llevó consigo, la ternura invade los ojos de Carlos al ver a su compañero realizar tan noble acción; los demás hacen lo mismo, cierto, no era mucho pero de algo serviría, por lo menos mientras resolvían el problema.

– Ahora puede decirme que ha pasado – Después de que hubieron ingerido aquellos alimentos tal parecía que el viejo soltaría la sopa

– Todo es culpa de Umcor Labs – un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años comienza a hablar, se nota en su rostro enfado e impotencia – mi nombre es Bastian Krane, aproximadamente hace una semana se convocó a una asamblea general, según el gobernador de esta ciudad todos debíamos estar presentes y…

– Pero ¿por qué está bardeada toda la ciudad? – interrumpe Destroyer

– No lo sabemos – comenta el chico con un dejo de desesperación – verán, nadie de los que estamos aquí, salvo algunos cuantos, somos familiares. Ni siquiera provenimos de los mismos lugares, todos solíamos vivir como indigentes – aquellas palabras desconcertaron a los agentes – tres meses atrás la organización Umcor nos convenció para vivir aquí; nos prometieron hogares y empleos, con la única condición de que jamás saliéramos de este lugar. Como ya dije se llevó a cabo la reunión, algunos no pudimos asistir debido a varias causas; yo estaba enfermo, no podía levantarme. No obstante – su mirada se pierde en la profundidad del techo, como si en esos momentos una película estuviese pasando ante sus ojos – pude darme cuenta cuando el silencio reinó de pronto; segundos después escuché los gritos de la gente en las calles. Cuando me asomé todos corrían asustados mientras varias criaturas humanoides los atacaban, mordían y rasguñaban su piel. Me escondí por varias horas, cuando salí ya era de noche, poco a poco encontré a unos cuantos, empezamos a deshacernos de las cámaras de seguridad y a reunirnos aquí tapando todas las entradas posibles, excepto por la que llegaron la cual es el único acceso a la superficie

El ambiente quedó en total silencio, ninguno de los policías podía creer lo que había escuchado; esporádicamente sus miradas se cruzaban con las de aquellas personas que los estudiaban sin reserva

– **¡****Umbrella Corp!** – grita Kennedy, sus ojos abiertos se posan en Oliviera que abre los ojos de igual forma

– ¿Qué dices? – pese a que todos los acontecimientos apuntan a dicha organización él no puede dar crédito a tal afirmación, o mejor dicho, no quiere.

– Umcor Labs… es solamente una abreviación de Umbrella Coporation Labs

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Bastian

– Umbrella es una corporación que se dedica a la creación de armas Biológicas… – Scott comienza a contarles todos los sucesos precedentes a la creación de la nueva Raccon City – hace dos días una señal de ayuda fue captada por el F.B.I, provenía de aquí, por esa razón hemos sido enviados para averiguar que ha pasado y solucionarlo

– Pero… es imposible que una llamada de auxilio saliera de este lugar – el viejo que los guió mostraba un rostro serio – si así fue, nadie de nosotros lo hizo

– Pero se escuchaban claramente los gritos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro – Blacknife se levanta de su asiento

– El incidente fue hace una semana, además los aparatos de vigilancia interfieren cualquier señal que trate de salir de aquí; estamos completamente incomunicados… me temo que ustedes han caído en una trampa – shock general – han entrado al laberinto como un roedor, y quienes nos estudian son los que viven dentro de Umcor Labs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**The best friend… the worst enemy**

El silencio reina por todos los rincones, las miradas se cruzan, un dejo de temor las invade, pues han caído en cuenta que si no salen pronto de ese lugar sus vidas terminarán a merced de aquellos misteriosos individuos.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí – la voz de Leon los sobresalta

– Es imposible, ya lo hemos intentado pero no podemos escapar. Sus cámaras nos vigilan y las pocas desactivadas han sido culpables de la muerte de varios compañeros – Bastian se queda sentado en el rincón donde estaba, y los demás le imitan, tan solo bajan sus rostros ocultando la vergüenza que sienten de si mismos.

– Para eso hemos sido enviados – la determinación en la voz de Destroyer, sus ojos tienen un indescriptible brillo de ánimo – si se rinden ahora de nada habrá valido el sacrifico de sus amigos, ¿no es así… señor? – Leon asiente

– Alyson tiene razón. Es mejor morir allá afuera luchando por escapar, que quedarse aquí para morir como ratas. Pero tampoco podemos salir y hacer que nada pasó – Carlos no le quita la vista de encima, y pese a que es su deber comandar aquella misión tan solo escucha atento – necesitó que alguien de ustedes me guié al centro de Umcor Labs, los demás sacarán de aquí a la gente

– ¿Qué diablos dices? – Oliviera se yergue enfadado – ¿eres estúpido o qué? – silencio. Se acerca hacia Kennedy y lo toma de la chaqueta – es peligroso que vayas tu solo, además… el que da las ordenes aquí soy yo. Tú te vas con los demás… – lo suelta – ¡MUEVANSE! – dice. Como hormigas todos alrededor comienzan a preparar las cosas para el escape

– No puedes ir tu solo – dice Leon discreto cuando el otro preparaba las armas – yo conozco más de está situación y…

– No discutas mis órdenes – continua sin prestarle atención

– **¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTO ES PELIGROSO**! – Con brusquedad lo voltea – ¿porqué demonios no escuchas lo que…

– ¡PORQUE NO DESEO QUE TE PASE NADA! – las pupilas de Kennedy se dilatan cuando Oliviera lo toma de los hombros al decirle aquello. Al darse cuenta Carlos le suelta – yo… yo necesito más municiones – trata de disimular regresando a sus labores. El otro muchacho se queda estático, traga saliva

– Ambos iremos – dice con mirada perdida. Su superior voltea, al dar un paso hacia enfrente Scott se aleja sin siquiera mirarle – Joe, Fireman, Carlos y yo iremos hacia Umcor Labs, todos los demás deberán sacar a los civiles

– Espera un momento – Destroyer se le planta enfrente – quiero ir con ust…

– Imposible, tú te vas de la ciudad

– Olvídalo, no pienso dejarte solo. – jamás le había dicho nada, pero desde hace tiempo Alyson sentía una fuerte atracción hacía su compañero. – No deseo que pases nuevamente por esto tu solo – la joven atrae con sus brazos al joven que se queda sin habla, no solo de la impresión sino porque Destroyer ha sellado sus labios con un beso

– Es tiempo de irnos

Oliviera pasa junto a la pareja, su voz es seria. Cuando los vio besarse sintió una rabia carcomer su cerebro, la molestia invadió su cuerpo. Después de dar las indicaciones correspondientes a cada miembro todos se disponen a emprender el que podría ser el último viaje de sus vidas. Bastian junto a otros dos hombres del lugar serán los guías; pese a sus negativas a Leon no le quedó más que aceptar a Destroyer en la misión. Todos se despiden de los siete que arriesgarán su vida para salvarlos definitivamente.

El camino es bastante burdo, los escombros cubren más del ochenta por ciento del terreno y el olor de las cloacas hace presa a sus olfatos de un insoportable hedor, sin embargo esto no les impedirá llegar a su destino; en el camino Destroyer recuerda todo lo que ha pasado ese día al tiempo que ve paulatinamente a Leon, de pronto cae en cuenta de algo importante…

– Y, díganme. ¿Acaso la policía de este lugar no hizo nada al ocurrir esté desastre?

– En este sitio no teníamos jefatura de policía. Todos, como ya dije, éramos indigentes, el hecho de que nos diesen trabajo y con ello ganáramos nuestra comida y lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente hacía de este sitio un pequeño paraíso… – Bastian se detiene frente a una escalera que les conduciría a pocos metros de su destino

– Pero… – balbuceó Alyson al tiempo que uno a uno subían por la trampilla – entonces porqué algunos de los zombis que vimos… portaban un uniforme de policía – de pronto el silencio reinó

– Es verdad… y no solo era uno – la memoria fotográfica de Joe intervino en la conversación – pude distinguir entre ellos el uniforme de la policía de San Diego, Reno e incluso de Columbia – dichas palabras dejaron a todos desconcertados, o casi a todos, pues al instante en que iban a preguntarles a los guías estos cerraron de pronto dejándolos fuera de los pasajes.

Pese a que trataron de abrir nuevamente la trampilla todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano pues ésta estaba asegurada por dentro, y no sólo eso, el material del que estaba hecha la cerradura no podía ser volado fácilmente por una bala. La impotencia que sintieron fue enorme, habían sido burlados como novatos, además lo más probable es que sus compañeros estarían en peligro. Lo cual no tardaron en confirmar al recibir una llamada de radio por parte del Niño, en la cual simplemente alcanzaron a escuchar una serie de gritos y pasos apresurados junto a la respiración agitada y entrecortada de su amigo. Un ruido como si algo se hubiese estampado resonó por el radio, e inmediatamente después el rechinido de la carne siendo devorada fue lo último que pudieron soportar antes de apagar dicho artefacto y aventarlo lejos. No obstante no podían darse el lujo de demorarse más tiempo, voltean a su alrededor. Los cascajos invaden el cuarto que, al parecer, es la sala de espera de un pequeño hospital. Todo el ambiente es lúgubre, una capa de misterio cubre el lugar, las cortinas ondean gracias a los cristales rotos por donde irrumpe el viento.

Casi al final del pasillo, cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina, escucharon algo vagamente familiar, Joe no toma precauciones y al mismo tiempo que asoma la cabeza para percatarse de donde provienen tales sonidos, su cuello es partido en dos de manera horizontal. El lánguido cuerpo cae deslizándose por la pared, de sus venas emana la sangre sin contenerse. Las rojas líneas descienden por la blanca cubierta del muro, brillan con los reflejos de la luz proveniente de las calles; frente a ellos un número considerable de zombis aparece, al igual que los anteriores su carne no está tan descompuesta, sumándole a esto que incluso parecen tener aún un poco de conciencia, pues no actúan tan descerebradamente como aquellas criaturas que Leon y Oliviera tuvieron oportunidad de conocer años atrás. Sin embargo no piensan quedarse a averiguar que tan racionales son, de inmediato emprenden carrera lejos de ellas.

– Es hora de divertirnos – la voz de un hombre se llena de sombría emoción, pronto está a tocar un botón en aquellos controles frente a él

– ¡Detente! – una mujer le impide hacerlo – quiero a esos dos aquí – dice sin despegar la vista de la pantalla que muestra a los oficiales huyendo

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta el otro con cierta molestia, le fastidia que le corten la diversión

– Simplemente sigue mis órdenes sin hacer preguntas – aquello daba por terminada la charla. Y no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le habían dicho.

Lo cual dio como resultado una persecución por varias partes de Raccon City, ya que, al salir del hospital tanto Carlos como Leon se dirigieron, casi por instinto, al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba la estación de policía, y que sorpresivamente ahora eran las instalaciones de Umcor Labs. Si bien no tardaron en llegar el camino no fue necesariamente un paseo por la alameda, al contrario, de todos lados salían criaturas contagiadas; lo más extraño era que al parecer, en vez de querer comérselos los estaban guiando.

La entrada de los laboratorios era muy parecida a la que tenía la estación, podría decirse que simplemente remodelaron la fachada un poco y levantaron los pilares y las paredes que se habían derrumbado, añadiendo a esto que en el cartel de entrada ya no estaban las iniciales de R.P.D. sino las siglas Umcor. Labs. Al lado de su logo representativo, el cual solo pudo reconocer Leon como la ampliación fiel del organismo NE-Alpha, aunque de un modo menos científico y más publicitario.

No obstante Kennedy se quedó callado, no era el lugar ni el momento como para poner nerviosos a sus compañeros más de lo que ya estaban, y daba por sentado que Oliviera no tomaría muy bien el hecho de que su subordinado conociera más de ese asunto que él. Algo que llamó su atención fue el tamaño del edificio, no eran solamente tres pisos de altura, estaba seguro que si llegara a la cima podría ver sin dificultad todo Raccon City y el paisaje que se extendía hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la mansión anteriormente.

La puerta de entrada se abre, y resulta obvio que alguien lo ha hecho internamente, pues saben muy bien que a los sitios importantes como ese no se puede acceder por buena suerte o acto de magia. Otra cosa que es totalmente segura es que alguien del interior desea fervientemente su presencia en las instalaciones. Si bien saben de sobra que puede ser una trampa es mejor, en cierta forma, entrar que quedarse afuera para ser presas fáciles del sinnúmero de seres que se han dado cita a su alrededor, como incitándolos a entrar ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. No bajan sus armas hasta estar todos dentro, después de lo cual la puerta se cierra bloqueándose por completo no sólo la entrada de alguien más sino la salida de cualquiera.

La recepción era bastante espaciosa, lucía casi exactamente como la de un lujoso hotel, sin embargo pese a la iluminación algo en el contexto dotaba a la atmósfera con un toque fúnebre y siniestro, las pisadas resonaban con estrepitosa claridad provocando eco a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, varios muros fueron cambiados por vidrios de seguridad, ayudándoles a mirar lo que les esperaba al cruzar ciertos pasajes; Fireman notó antes que nadie la sincronización entre las cámaras y las puertas, puesto que cada vez que entraban al lente de inmediato los seguros eran desactivados. La desesperación de Oliviera se hizo presente al sentirse como un títere puesto que únicamente iban siguiendo el camino marcado por aquellos que les vigilaban tan afanosamente…

– **¡MALDITA SEA!** – una silla es estampada contra uno de los vidrios que dividan los diferentes sitios de investigación

– ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – Scott estampa a su vez a Oliviera, le parece por demás absurda su actitud. No era momento de escenas infantiles

– Pasa que estoy harto de esto, ¡parecemos como ratas en un laberinto! – se suelta – pero dime, ¿porqué diablos estás tan tranquilo? – ante esto Destroyer y Fireman cayeron en cuenta de que, ciertamente, era muy extraño que Leon estuviese calmado. Si, como buen profesional no podía darse lujo de ponerse como vieja histérica, pero tampoco era tan ortodoxo tener nervios de acero, anime a sabiendas de todo a lo que podrían enfrentarse – aquella mujer… – entrecierra sus ojos al recordar cuando la rubia lo apartó del bullicio para decirle algo en secreto – ella sabía algo que los demás no, ¿cierto? – en ese instante otra de las puertas se abre

– Vámonos ya – la evasión de Kennedy ante esa pregunta aumento la tensión

– **¡RESPONDE, CON UN DEMONIO!** – con el puño cerrado golpea al muchacho

– ¡Déjalo! – grita Alyson e inmediatamente ayuda a Leon a ponerse en pie pues el golpe lo hizo caer, la sangre brota por el labio del muchacho el cual sin prestar atención pasa de largo junto a Oliviera. A este último no le queda más que dar un puñetazo en el cristal y seguir a los demás.

Las pipetas, los tubos de ensayo y diversos microscopios abarrotan las mesas del cuarto al que han entrado, varias muestras de sangre descansaban en las gradillas; un detalle bastante desconcertante desde que ingresaron a los laboratorios fue lo impecable del lugar, no había rastro alguno de invasión o violencia de ningún tipo. Tal como si una barrera invisible lo protegiera contra todos los peligrosos seres que ávidos esperaban su salida.

Scott se acerca a uno de los microscopios en el cual había una muestra bajo la lente, cuidadosamente mueve un poco el cubre objetos para posicionarlo de forma correcta y poderlo observar, la sangre se hiela en sus venas al darse cuenta que aquella muestra pertenecía al T-virus; y no sólo eso, si bien la mayoría de las características eran del virus Tyrant, varios elementos mostraban una interacción con el NE-Alpha, además de ciertos rasgos que le eran desconocidos. Todo ello le hace tragar saliva, los demás miran cuestionantes. – Vámonos – farfulle Leon, se nota a simple vista que no tiene la mínima intención de decirles lo que acaba de descubrir. La puerta del elevador se abre, todos piensan que de él van a salir horripilantes criaturas, pero todo está en calma. Antes de entrar llegan junto a las puertas, al mismo tiempo Carlos y Leon, pistola en mano, se abalanzan al interior… nada. Hacen señas a sus compañeros indicándoles que todo está seguro, a punto están de apretar el botón que los lleve hasta el sótano, pues piensan que, como la ves anterior, se ha construido un enorme laboratorio en las cloacas de la ciudad. De pronto un gas inunda todo el elevador, es muy tarde cuando se dan cuenta de que aquello era un somnífero, pese a sus esfuerzos quedan desmayados dentro del aparato el cual comienza a ascender velozmente.

Las nubes que envuelven sus pensamientos intentan despejarse, el aire le parece menos denso y respira profundamente al tiempo que entre abre los ojos, una oscura habitación es lo único que percibe. Se endereza torpemente y se siente como el imbécil más grande del mundo, pues pese a saber los posibles acontecimientos dejó a Carlos dirigir la operación en un principio sin advertirle nada, y ahora lo más probable era que todos estuviesen muertos, en el mejor de los casos…

Flash back…

– Leon, tu eres el único en que en verdad puedo confiar, no son los primeros en ir a esa maldita ciudad – la voz de la mujer contiene un dejo de desesperación – desde hace varios meses han estado enviando agentes de diferentes lugares. Pero todo es una trampa

– ¿Qué dices? – esto alteró a Scott, el cual tomó a la chica de los hombros. La estrujó sin darse cuenta – ¿quién diablos eres, y porqué dices eso? – cuando se dio cuenta de su brusquedad, la soltó disculpándose por su comportamiento

– Mi nombre es… Alexia Ashford – los ojos del oficial se abrieron completamente. Años antes escuchó ese nombre en labios de Claire, pero… no podía ser posible, Alexia había inyectado en si misma el virus T- Verónica, y fue muerta por Chris, ¿Qué estaba pasando? – sé muy bien que esto te parece extraño. Pero lo que pasó con Claire y su hermano… el gobierno ha hecho pensar a todos que no sabe lo que ocurre en Raccon City. No debes confiar en nadie

– Entonces, ¿por qué he de confiar en ti? – esas palabras parecían lógicas

– Por esto – Ashford alzó una de las mangas de su saco, en su mano se percibían claramente un sin fin de venas que le dotaban de un aspecto nauseabundo – tengo dentro de mi el virus más reciente creado por Umbrella

– Pero Umbrella desapareció, con todo y Raccon City – le cortó el agente – además, si es verdad, como es que estás aquí. Y porqué quieres ayudarme

– Pude escapar gracias a que este virus se mezcló con los residuos del T- verónica en mi cuerpo; no pienso darte detalles. Pero no te estoy ayudando – un dejo de desconfianza apareció en las facciones de Kennedy – solo quiero que termines de una buena vez con todos aquellos que nos usaron para sus fines y después no tuvieron compasión para exterminarnos. Mi padre y mi hermano murieron por causas relacionadas a estos virus, y ahora el gobierno está haciendo lo mismo con más gente inocente. Lo único que te pido, es que confíes en mi… – tras estas palabras Scott meditó un poco, si bien no era seguro que la mujer le estuviese diciendo la verdad, tampoco podría asegurar lo contrario.

– Está bien… confiare en ti… – dijo al fin

– Gracias – de pronto llamaron a Leon para que subiese al autobús – la única forma en que puedes terminar con esto es volando el edificio principal, sabrás cual es porque es el único lugar intacto

– De acuerdo – esta pronto a irse pero las palabras finales de la mujer le estrujaron por dentro

– Leon, quizás en esta ocasión aquellos que creías tus amigos, se vuelvan tus peores enemigos… no te dejes llevar por el resplandor de un falso poder como lo hicieron ellos. – Sin siquiera voltear el chico se aleja; los ojos de Alexia se nublan e instantes después de que el autobús ha partido un disparo resuena por el lugar. El arma que terminó con su vida resbala de sus dedos y cae junto a su cuerpo inmóvil.

Fin Flash Back…

– Al fin despiertas – unas pisadas se acercan junto a él, la camilla está hasta el fondo de la habitación y la poca luz no le deja distinguir certeramente a quien pertenece la silueta, no obstante la voz se le hace familiar. Cuando la chica llega a su lado sus ojos no pueden dar crédito…

– ¿Cl…Claire? – balbucea como un susurro. Ella asiente infantilmente

– Es bueno saber que aun recuerdas a los amigos – el tono en que lo dijo fue muy enigmático, si bien pudo haber sido sincero también pudo ser sarcástico

– Dime, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta y de pronto sin saber porque posa su vista en el cuello de la chica, el cual tiene un tono grisáceo en el lado derecho, una pequeña cruz de plata aunada a una cadena del mismo material… le sorprendió que aun la conservase, fue un regalo de su parte después de las atrocidades vividas en Raccon City tiempo atrás, posteriormente dio con más aspectos extraños. Unas marcadas ojeras anidaban bajo los ojos de la joven, una especie de resequedad la cubría por completo y una extraña y casi imperceptible fetidez emanaba de su boca. – ¿qué te está pasando? – ante está pregunta, Claire, que comenzó a charlar de cosas irrelevantes se quedó callada. Su mirada cambió de pronto, un dejo de macabro humor se apoderó de sus labios

– ¡Es maravilloso Leon! – dice ella paseando por la habitación – primero sientes como si te quemaras por dentro… pero después. Todo tu mundo cambia. ¡Que equivocados estábamos!

– ¿En qué?

– Umbrella… los virus… era solo cuestión de tiempo

– ¿Tiempo para qué? – dice perturbado

– Para crear al hombre perfecto – dice ella plantándose ante Scott – ¡contempla al humano perfecto! – con gesto orgulloso se señala así misma, y ante la mirada atónita de su amigo, toma el cuchillo que escondía en su espalda y se hace una incisión a lo largo del brazo, la sangre que Leon espera ver fluir jamás aparece. – ¿Lo ves? – dice triunfal – no importa cuantas veces lo hagas, jamás sangras – al decir eso continuó tasajeando su piel por doquier. Kennedy la detuvo, gesto que en vez de molestarle le divirtió, y mirándole a los ojos profundamente tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo – tienes que probarlo – ante esto Leon se quedó estático

– **Estás loca** – avienta a Claire lejos de él, el carácter de la chica cambia radicalmente, su rostro se torna serio

– Pues entonces… muere – el gesto despreocupado de la joven es algo que nunca esperó ver, mucho menos en esa situación. No obstante ella da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Y tardó mas en salir que en lo que entraron al cuarto varios hombres infectados que se abalanzaron contra el chico oji azul, Leon era un buen combatiente, pero eran tantos que no tendría la mínima oportunidad si les hiciera frente y además le habían quitado todas sus armas incluso las que llevaba escondidas bajo la chaqueta. De pronto una explosión le hizo taparse los odios, la polvareda bloqueó por un momentos su nariz y su garganta cató su sabor por un buen rato. Cuando por fin se disipó el ambiente una persona lo tomó del brazo llevándolo fuera de aquel sitio

– Alyson ¿estás bien? – un abrazo que elevó a la chiquilla al paraíso. Y no era para menos ese gesto, después de contarle al agente lo inteligente que fue para esconder entre sus ropas algunos elementos para la creación de pequeñas pero potentes bombas, con ello y con su habilidad de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo había logrado escapar sana y salva de su prisión.

No se entretuvieron más pues los ruidos de los que habían sobrevivido aunados a la alarma que se activó por la explosión, les hicieron regresar al mundo real recordándoles que debían huir; tras correr por algunos pasillos y percatarse de que nadie los seguía decidieron descansar un poco. De pronto, la puerta al fondo del pasillo fue abierta sin delicadeza y en seguida salió Carlos pistola en mano

– ¡Corran! – gritó pues tras él una furiosa jauría le pisaba los talones. Al parecer también había logrado escapar de ser una victima más del nuevo virus.

Los tres corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero los animales no dejaban de seguirlos, y ni siquiera dispararles era buena idea, las balas no surtían efecto en ellos como no lo harían tampoco en los humanoides que podrían encontrarse en el camino. Para su mala fortuna todas las puertas de los pasillos a los que ingresaban estaban cerradas, y los perros no tardaban en dar cuenta de ellas, todo con tal de hincarles el diente. Más una vuelta del destino les dio una esperanza, la luz verde que emanaba de una pequeña cabina en la parte superior de una de las puertas del fondo, les hizo saber que estaba abierta; pues a diferencia de las puertas que conectaban pasillos con pasillos todas las demás contaban con un circuito de tarjetas para poder acceder a las habitaciones. Con alivio infinito se recargan de una de las paredes, los animales se estrellan como locos contra la puerta, tan fuerte y exasperante que no pueden quitar la vista de la pequeña ventanilla que da al pasillo

– Ayu…da… – una voz entrecortada los hace voltear. El grito de Destroyer es ahogado por sus propias manos al taparse la boca por la impresión recibida – ayu… denme – Xander se encuentra en la habitación pero su estado es deplorable, su piel se ha cubierto de purulentas yagas, sus ojos parecen dos huevos hervidos de los cuales nace un líquido blancuzco y espeso, muy parecido al que escurre por las comisuras de su boca

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que dejará de moverse, no obstante Carlos no soportó ver aquella escena tan deprimente, y antes de que las funciones de Fireman se acabaran por si solas con ayuda de su arma y un certero disparo en medio de la frente terminó el sufrimiento de aquel pobre infeliz. La frialdad con que lo hizo erizó la piel de Leon, Merson era su amigo, no podía dejarlo así tirado en el suelo como un perro. Se acercó lentamente, debía ser precavido pues no sería la primera vez que algo, que él daba por muerto, se levantase para atacarlo. No obstante Fireman no hizo ningún movimiento más; con ambas manos lo alzó y ayudado por Destroyer lo cubrieron con la sabana que estaba encima de la camilla. Una jeringa rodó al suelo.

– G-Virión – Leon ha levantado la jeringa y lee en voz alta sin darse cuenta

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Carlos se apresura a llegar a su lado al igual que Alyson

Los tres miran con detenimiento aquel objeto. Para Oliviera y Destroyer este no es más que otro virus fallido de Umbrella, pero para Leon es algo más, si en verdad todo ello era una trampa como dijo Ashford y los querían como conejillos de Indias, era obvio suponer que lo que tenía en las manos no era "otro" virus de Umbrella, sino "el" virus con el que habían contaminado a Claire, y era preciso saber a qué se estaban enfrentando.

Recordó entonces los laboratorios de la planta baja, con todas las cámaras que debían tener en el edificio era casi imposible llegar ahí sin ser vistos, sin embargo no tenían otra opción. Así que no tuvo más remedio y les explicó a sus compañeros todo lo que había pasado incluso desde antes de llegar a la ciudad, pidiéndoles su ayuda al final. Ambos asintieron. Justo en ese momento la misión más importante y difícil de sus vidas estaba por comenzar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Looking for freedom**

Al final de las explicaciones pudieron notar que afuera del cuarto no se percibía ruido alguno, se asomaron y la jauría había desaparecido, decidieron pues salir, no sin antes buscar por la habitación algún tipo de armamento: un cuchillo y una mágnum con seis municiones fue lo único. Desde la pequeña ventanilla ubicaron dos cámaras de vigilancia, era necesario destruirlas a su paso, lo cual hicieron lo más rápido que les permitían sus extremidades y sus nervios. Eran sólo ellos tres contra un número desconocido de enemigos. Caminaban por un angosto pasillo cuyas paredes eran de color arena, gracias a la luz de las lámparas sus sombras doblaban la esquina antes que ellos, lo cual era bastante peligroso pues daba a sus agresores la ventaja de atacar primero; pegaban sus espaldas contra los muros, súbitamente escucharon un grito tras ellos, Destroyer había encontrado lo que parecía una falsa pared por la cual cayó al recargarse de más, todos entran y cierran presurosos.

Ante ellos se extiende un laboratorio finamente equipado, nada comparado con los instrumentos encontrados en los mini espacios de investigación de la planta baja, Oliviera pone el seguro, mira de un lado a otro, se percata que no hay una sola cámara en todo el lugar, y la razón era simple: sólo Alexia Ashford conocía aquella habitación, porque era en la cual podía realizar estudios sin ser molestada, lo cual supieron instantes después de entrar al leer la bitácora que ella escribía día a día en donde también daba la ubicación de los documentos que podrían ligar a varios altos ejecutivos del gobierno y las fuerzas militares, con las mentes brillantes fundadoras de Umbrella. Todo ello sería de gran ayuda, pero lo más importante en esos momentos era conocer la verdad acerca del virus, pues Scott tenía la esperanza que al encontrar el antídoto podría salvar a Claire. Inmediatamente comenzó a estudiar la muestra que llevaba no sin antes tomar las precauciones necesarias para evitar una posible infección.

Alyson y Carlos simplemente lo miraban trabajar arduamente y de vez en vez checan el exterior abriendo la puerta unos cuantos centímetros, los minutos pasaban con lentitud, o eso les parece pues el tiempo allí parece no transcurrir…

– ¡Imposible! – por fin, después de varias horas una palabra ha salido de los labios de Kennedy

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Carlos llegando junto a su compañero, Destroyer se une al grupo

– Este virus… es una evolución del G-Virus

– ¿El G-virus? – la chica es primeriza en la interacción con dichos virus, Leon continua

– El G-Virus incrementa la fuerza y la velocidad del portador, a su vez el índice regenerativo se acelera. Pues se incrementa el índice metabólico del espécimen resultando en un aceleramiento de la división celular; anteriormente el cuerpo no resistía ese aceleramiento celular lo cual producía errores en el ADN de las nuevas células. Debido a la introducción de la secuencia del ARN del virus, esto causa un efecto de mutación en cascada, las cuales son violentas y ocurren hasta que el cuerpo se desgasta.1 Un individuo infectado también buscará huéspedes con genes similares para implantarles Embriones-G. Dicha infección causa en los especimenes hacerse tan fuertes como cualquier Tyrant – tal sermón dejó casi igual a la pobre Alyson

– ¿Y cual es la mala noticia? – el sarcasmo de Carlos tensó aún más el ambiente

– Todos los virus tienen una unidad estructural: el virion, el cual está compuesto por ácido nucleico, si recuerdas tus clases de biología estos tienen dos funciones importantes: transmitir las características hereditarias de una generación a la siguiente y dirigir la síntesis de proteínas específicas. La secuencia de moléculas determina el código de cada ácido nucleico particular, este indica a la célula cómo reproducir un duplicado de sí misma o las proteínas que necesita para su supervivencia. – Con ayuda de un microscopio y un proyector Leon les muestra la imagen del virus – Las células bacterianas pueden tener una sola cadena de ADN, pero esta cadena contiene toda la información necesaria para que la célula produzca unos descendientes iguales a ella. Los virus sólo se replican en células con metabolismo activo, y fuera de ellas se reducen a macromoléculas inertes. Como ya mencioné el aceleramiento metabólico hacía que el G-virus mutara rápidamente, por lo cual era necesario un elemento que disminuyera dicho metabolismo… – silencio – ¡éste virus! – dice golpeando con el dedo la proyección – aumenta el anabolismo en las personas, esto ayuda a equilibrar el aumento de catabolismo que produce el virus, haciendo que el metabolismo siga en sus parámetros normales; y no solo eso, cuando estuve con Claire, ella cortó su brazo, y fue una herida profunda, sin embargo no hubo sangrado alguno – los rostros, que todavía mantenían un poco de serenidad y cordura, cambiaron súbitamente al escuchar aquello. La intriga bañaba sus facciones – aunado a lo anterior, este virus tiene la propiedad de acelerar la coagulación de la sangre. Esto aumenta la dificultad para matarlos, pero, también nos da la clave que necesitamos para saber que, contrariamente a lo que piensan, no son indestructibles

– Todo está claro, o.k. no son inmortales; pero, si las armas no nos sirven… ¿cómo diablos acabamos con ellos? – Oliviera no era gente paciente, mucho menos cuando se trataba de encontrar un punto donde la teoría de Leon flaquease y así hacerlo parecer un tonto, por lo menos a su juicio

– Muy fácil, debemos interferir con la acción de la vitamina K, la cual es un coagulante natural pues es esencial en producción de trombos y…

– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – Alyson, que había estado callada, decidió poner fin a una duda que estaba carcomiendo su cerebro desde que Scott les contó de Alexia, pues dicha mujer debería saber algo sobre él para pedir su ayuda y no la del dirigente asignado por el comandante

– Soy un agente encubierto especializado en Biogenética, claro está que ese cargo se me dio después de lo que pasó con Umbrella hace dos años. Desde entonces he sido asignado a la investigación sobre los virus descubiertos y creados por dichos laboratorios

– ¿Y qué demonios hace alguien como tu en la L.A.P.D.?

– Eso es sólo para tapar las apariencias – dice quitado de la pena – al igual que el que tú fueras quien dirigiera esta misión – aquello cabreo al otro agente que lo tomó por la chaqueta – si vas a golpearme hazlo de una vez – el comportamiento de Kennedy era diferente, tal como si ahora se sintiese superior, y los ojos le miraban tan profundamente que simplemente lo soltó y apartó la vista no sin sentir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

– ¿Cómo podemos detener la coagulación?

– Afortunadamente – continuó Scott – Alexia me dejó varias pistas, la warfarina es un tipo especial de anticoagulante, que, aplicado en altas dosis puede provocar incluso hemorragias profusas, y lo más importante es que no es de efectos tan tardíos. Y según varios documentos sobre este lugar, tienen una considerable cantidad de dicha sustancia, precisamente para tratar de contrarrestar sus efectos

– Pues qué estamos esperando – dice Destroyer con ánimo en sus palabras – ¡hagámoslo! – los otros dos asienten

De pronto una serie de extraños ruidos se perciben por fuera, tal como si el pasillo estuviese inundado de criaturas contaminadas, y no solo eso, al parecer han descubierto la falsa pared puesto que esta comienza a vibrar como si alguien estuviese tratando de abrirla desesperadamente; los tres agentes buscan un sitio donde esconderse. Kennedy empuja a Destroyer dentro de una semi trampilla en el suelo, en la cual estaban escondidos los resultados más importantes de la investigación de Alexia. Inmediatamente Carlos lo lleva casi a rastras hasta un angosto armario donde apenas caben, sus rostros están demasiado juntos, pueden sentir la respiración del otro dando de lleno en ellos. Se puede escuchar claramente por toda la habitación el andar de aquellos seres rompiendo y revolviendo todo a su paso. Sin embargo todo parece desaparecer en el mundo de Carlos, pues se ha perdido en un estupor causado por la cercanía de su compañero, siente los latidos de su corazón, al tiempo que los suyos aceleran drásticamente cuando Leon alza un poco el rostro, sus ojos azules resaltan con la tenue luz que entra apenas por una rendija de su escondite. Su rostro conserva todavía ciertos rasgos de adolescente, que aunados a ese varonil cuerpo le hacen caer presa de un obsceno pero incontenible deseo.

Pese al reducido entorno logra que sus manos recorran los costados de su compañero y se posen justo a cada lado de su rostro, Leon se ha quedado de una pieza, pero ello no interferirá con los sentimientos de Carlos, cuyos dedos pasean por los labios y el contorno de la boca del otro agente, la atmósfera se ha hecho bastante acogedora que incluso las mejillas de Kennedy se han tornado en un rubor rojizo que aumenta a la vez que acerca su rostro al de Oliviera. Ambos entreabren sus bocas, sin prestar atención al bullicio en el lugar, se entregan a un sublime beso que paulatinamente se torna apasionado. Los papeles que Scott llevaba fueron soltados y bajaron sigilosos por los cuerpos de ambos, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas atrayendo más hacia si a Carlos, a tal grado que parecían una sola persona. Los dedos de Oliviera viajaron por debajo de la sudadera y la playera del otro agente, su piel era suave al tacto, las yemas disfrutaron de un largo trayecto ascendente hasta que fueron perturbadas por una pequeña y dura elevación, la cual fue aprisionada por ellas. Un ligero gemido se escapó de la garganta de Scott al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Debido a esto una de las criaturas se aproximó a aquel sitio, los guturales sonidos que producía regresaron a los otros dos a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que sus precipitadas acciones estaban a punto de causarles lo que podría ser un problema de vida o muerte. Pero el estar callados y quietos por un largo periodo hizo que dicha bestia perdiera todo interés, además ¿Quién demonios podría caber en un lugar tan reducido? Claro está que en los "razonamientos" de aquellos entes no cabría la posibilidad de algo así. Después de unos minutos todo quedó en silencio nuevamente, suspiraron aliviados, pero ambos se desconcertaron al sentirse tan cerca y descubrir las consecuencias de sus actos en sus respectivas entrepiernas.

Con dificultad logran salir del closet, ninguno intenta mirar al otro a los ojos, como si a su alrededor no existiese otra persona se dirigen a donde Destroyer, a quien ayudan a salir de la trampilla. La chica abraza a Leon efusivamente, el corresponde secamente. La aleja de si. Deben buscar la warfarina pues solo con ella lograran destruir esas amenazas. Claro que no contaban con los espías que se encontraban en el último piso del edificio. Claire estaba sumamente molesta, por tal motivo, sin reparar en sus indicaciones previas, programó un ejército para ir a por su ex–amigo y compañía.

Tan solo quedaban tres de todo el grupo, los demás, aquellos encargados de sacar a los "sobrevivientes" yacían desperdigados por la ciudad, sus cuerpos despedazados y devorados. Los corredores cada vez se hacían más grandes, más interminables, las esquinas de los pasillos eran como trampas mortales; un solo paso en falso y perderían sus vidas en ese pacífico pero lúgubre lugar.

– **¡Deténganse!** – Leon se para en seco cortándole el paso a los otros con su brazo derecho. La habitual pregunta del "¿Qué sucede?" escapó de los labios de Destroyer – shh, escuchen – Scott agudiza sus sentidos, lo mismo que los otros dos. No obstante estos no pueden distinguir nada. Pero de pronto un sonido de chasquidos y pisadas fangosas avanza hacia ellos. Un leve ruido gutural, un siseo parecido al de una serpiente, aunado al contacto de garras contra el piso – no se muevan – murmura Kennedy.

Desde la esquina del corredor perciben lo que parecen enormes dedos en cuyas puntas Se yerguen unas afiladas pero gruesas garras, un brazo rojo y purulento como si estuviese quemándose y una sobresaliente lengua, cuya morada es una boca llena de colmillos puntiagudos. Leon sabe que si no hacen ruido aquel ciego animal no podrá hacerles nada; pero de pronto, justo en el lugar donde dicha aberración debería no tener ojos, un par de párpados se abren dando paso a dos pupilas rojas, como si fuesen dos ensangrentados charcos, el iris negro flota en ellos de manera asquerosa. Es en ese preciso momento cuando los muchachos emprenden carrera. El animal salta pues les ha visto con detalle, una garra pasa cerca la pierna de Carlos, el cual cierra la puerta tan pronto hubo pasado para ponerse a salvo.

Los golpes que se da el bicho contra la entrada son constantes y desesperados. Scott se asoma un poco, percatándose de un detalle más, ahora aquellas bestias no solo pueden ver, sino que además su cerebro ya no está expuesto, es más se puede notar que, al igual que los Tyrant, esa cosa fue humano. Oliviera pregunta cual era el plan. Únicamente faltaban dos pisos para encontrar el sitio donde almacenaban la warfarina, pero con tales guardias será muy difícil llegar hasta ella. No obstante Alyson tiene un plan, siempre la han gustado las emociones fuertes. De ahí su interés por meterse al departamento anti bombas. Ella aun tenía en su poder una cantidad de explosivos capaces de distraer la atención de las criaturas el tiempo suficiente como para salir corriendo hacia el ascensor; no obstante sabían muy bien que aquello no era nada seguro. El ruido afuera cesó, suspiraron aliviados aunque era obvio que la calma no duraría mucho tiempo.

– **¡MALDITA SEA!** – un fuerte golpe en el escritorio – no cabe duda que Leon es un excelente agente del FBI. – una silueta se yergue – como dicen. Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tu mismo – toma de la mesa un revolver. Sonríe y coge un pequeño maletín que se echa al brazo, una liga aprisiona su antebrazo fuertemente, su vena palpita con ímpetu. Una aguja es introducida en ella y el líquido liberado corre por el torrente sanguíneo, tan rápidamente como los tres sobrevivientes hacia el ascensor. Las pupilas muestran el efecto de la droga, venas rojizas opacan los ojos casi por completo.

El botón con el número tres es oprimido, se enciende. Una pequeña sacudida se apodera del elevador, tiempo después comienza a andar. Los tres jóvenes están callados, todo estaba sospechosamente libre. Sabían de sobra que no podían confiarse, así que antes de que el ascensor se parase y abriera sus puertas ellos estaban listos para enfrentar lo que apareciera. Cuando se corrieron ambas láminas de metal un estupor los paralizó. Un enorme cuarto vacío, la blanca pintura cegaba sus ojos a causa de la luz penetrante. El lugar estaba pulcro. Un montón de archiveros se extienden por las paredes, atiborrándolas de información desconocida; igual que niños curiosos se apresuran a indagar en lo que ahí se guarda.

– Chicos vean esto – tiempo después Destroyer enseña a sus camaradas lo que ha encontrado. Documentos que prueban la interacción del gobierno con Umbrella Corp. Quedan boquiabiertos.

En tales papeles no solo hay leves insinuaciones de tales relaciones, sino nombres, direcciones, teléfonos, cargos y autorizaciones. La mayoría eran de agentes minoritarios en las decisiones del gobierno. Gente que se beneficiaria con una guerra, y por tanto estaban dispuesto a crear a los soldados perfectos. El ruido de una puerta eléctrica al abrirse los desconcentra.

– Bienvenidos – dice una voz varonil y profunda. Las pisadas son fuertes y seguras; el sujeto vestía pantalones militares, botas del mismo tipo. Leon palidece…

– ¿Chr…Chris? – pregunta estupefacto, vacila en dar un paso al frente pues se percata del extraño y tan parecido aspecto al de Claire que tiene el ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S – ¿qué está pasando aquí? – exclama al fin

– ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dijo mi hermana? – La voz de Chris es despreocupada – los siento por ustedes. Desperdiciaron no sólo la única forma de salir de aquí. Sino la oportunidad de ser alguien en sus vidas. Vaya, nunca pensé que serías tan estúpido como para rechazar tal cosa ni tan inteligente como para llegar hasta aquí. Me sorprendes. – una mueca de burla – no obstante tendré que deshacerme de todos ustedes. El proyecto podría estar en peligro si los dejo continuar. Así que… **VAYANSE AL INFIERNO** – con velocidad se acerca a ellos, al notar que ninguno hace nada Alyson arrebata de las manos de Carlos el arma y dispara contra Redfield, este se para en seco. Mira su pecho y un par de perforaciones se vislumbran claramente entre sus ropas; el olor de la pólvora le refresca y sonríe al tiempo que mira a la chica con irónica alegría, inserta un dedo dentro de uno de los orificios escarba por dentro hasta que logra sacar de si el pequeño pedazo de metal que bien hubiese acabado con la vida de un ser humano normal. Tira al piso el casquillo – ¡imbécil!

Una bofetada que tira a la jovencita, ante esto Leon reacciona, pronto estuvo a írsele encima no obstante Chris comienza a retorcerse, aprieta con sus brazos el estómago, se voltea y desesperadamente urge en busca de algo. Los demás se quedan confundidos y estáticos, una jeringa en las manos de Redfield; las pupilas de Scott se dilatan

– ¡No lo hagas! – logra sostener la punta de la aguja antes de siquiera rozar la verdusca piel del otro muchacho – si aplicas nuevamente el G- Virion en tu cuerpo cabe la posibilidad de que comience a mutar, aunque sea capaz de mantener el metabolismo por si mismo es muy probable que… – la risa del otro sujeto le hace guardar silencio

– ¿Que este virus puede qué? – exclama Chris liberándose de su opresor e inyectándose con el menor cuidado posible, un suspiro de alivio – no seas estúpido. Aún no se ha llegado a tal adelanto bacteriológico, el G- Virion tan sólo es una especie de anticoagulante, además de aumentar en alto grado la resistencia física. Se perfectamente que puede comenzar a mutar, por ello uso esto – extiende la jeringa – esta sustancia es la que aumenta el anabolismo en nuestro cuerpo, con lo cual las células del virus no pueden reproducirse tan rápido y…

– Pero no dejan de dividirse…¿acaso no comprendes?. Por más suero que introduzcas en tu cuerpo las células seguirán mutando y…

– **¡SILENCIO!** – cierto dejo de temor se vislumbra en las facciones de Chris y aventándose contra Leon logra pescarlo del cuello, aprieta fuertemente; Destroyer trata de ir en su ayuda no obstante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del la boca de Redfield emana un liquido rojo y sumamente espeso – qué has hecho… imbécil – los músculos de su cuerpo se destensan con lo cual libera a Kennedy

El cuerpo de Chris queda en el suelo, ligeras convulsiones se apoderan de él al tiempo que la sangre comienza a brotar de su boca, sus ojos y su nariz. Una hemorragia que ha sido provocada por la warfarina que Scott le administró segundos atrás. El alivio llena los rostros de aquellos que sufrieron cada segundo al ver a Leon en peligro, una jeringa cae al suelo al igual que el oficial cuya mirada perdida es cubierta por sus manos, tallaba sus ojos tal y como si quisiera que todo fuese un sueño. Mas la cruel realidad seguía ahí cuando abrió los ojos, alza la vista, trata de guardar la compostura pero no puede siquiera sostenerle la mirada a Carlos quien tiene en el rostro un gesto de molesta comprensión y compasión. Tal como si nada hubiese pasado siguen de largo y pasan por la puerta que minutos antes cruzara el ahora occiso.

– **¡ESTÚPIDO!** – Claire está más que enfadada, no sólo porque su hermano yacía sin vida, sino además todos sus "sirvientes" estaban ausentes, ni siquiera los canes respondían a su llamado. Un dolor en el abdomen paraliza su andar, revuelve todo a su paso. Los cajones de los muebles terminan regados en el piso, papeles desperdigados por todos lados. No encuentra lo que busca y el dolor se intensifica, su vista se nubla pues un color rojizo nubla sus ojos, toca sus párpados en los cuales una liquida sustancia baja con lentitud. Tose, tapa su boca pero el amargo sabor no le da tiempo siquiera a llegar a un retrete, un vómito bastante repulsivo sale de sus labios. No le queda mucho tiempo.

– ¡Dense prisa! – los acelerados pasos de los intrusos resuenan por los pasillos, tan solo faltan unos cuantos pasos para que lleguen al almacén principal.

– Le…on… ayu…dame – la presencia de Claire los deja estupefactos mas aún al notar el deteriorado estado de la joven. Al momento que Kennedy se acerca para auxiliarla de su boca emana un fuerte alarido.

Su piel comienza a abrirse, de sus dedos emergen enormes garras, su rostro se deforma, sus pómulos se ensanchan, el cabello cae como si alguien lo estuviese halando apropósito. Líquidos verduzcos fluyen de aquellos poros, espesos y desagradables. No obstante la mutación algo en su mirada refleja el alma humana. Scott clava los ojos en aquella repulsiva criatura. Un gesto de impotencia pues sabe que lo único que él puede hacer en esos momentos es quedarse parado observando. Un paso hacia delante, pero antes que se le permita más dos manos rodean su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si puesto que han visto la tristeza ensombrecer sus pupilas, Oliviera lo trata de consolar. Destroyer da cuenta de la escena. El sonido de un arma apaga los gemidos de aquel humano que estaba mutando

– **¡NOOOOO!** – el grito de Leon es sumamente desesperado, Carlos lo sostiene más fuerte al ver que estuvo a punto de correr hacia el cadáver maloliente de Claire pues ha sido eliminada antes de culminar la mutación. – ¿porqué lo hiciste? – Alyson no dice nada, baja el cañón del arma, se acerca hacia el inerte cuerpo

– ¡Aaaagh! – como despedida las garras de la bestia traspasan el muslo de la chica, los otros dos quedan estáticos, mucho más al escuchar sonoras carcajadas salir de la boca de la chiquilla. De repente sucede algo que les crispa la piel; con una mano Destroyer retira de si las filosas navajas. Ni una gota de sangre. Juega con el arma como si fuese de juguete

– Que demonios – Carlos no da crédito

– Vaya Leon veo que eres bastante imbécil, te creíste todo lo de la bomba que use para escapar… – una pausa – acaso pretendiste que alguien como yo hubiese podido salir ilesa con más de diez sub-humanos a mi alrededor; además si te quitaron todo tu armamento ¿serían tan confiados de no registrarme a mi de pies a cabeza? – sus ojos en Oliviera – en verdad me sorprendes. Ahora creo saber el por qué los jefes les tienen en alta estima

– ¿De qué hablas… cuales jefes? – interroga Scott

– Los conocerán a su debido tiempo, vámonos – les apuna con la pistola

– ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – mientras caminan Kennedy trata de saber más sobre el asunto

– Cierra la boca, no es momento de… – al abrir la puerta que conducía a las oficinas centrales se queda pasmada. Frente a ellos una barrera de humanoides y perros infectados les cortaba el paso aunque tal parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Si bien no se moverían hasta recibir órdenes de su superior algo en su interior le hacia sentir inquieta; no obstante respiró profundamente y con paso firme entró a la habitación, pero de pronto, al momento que su zapato chocó contra el piso produciendo un leve pero no imperceptible sonido, todas las criaturas sin excepción les miraron detenidamente. Silencio. Un gruñido acompañado de innumerables gemidos.

– **¡ALTO!** – grita Destroyer. Su voz temerosa resuena por el lugar al igual que los disparos

1 Agradecimientos especiales a .com


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**¿The end of the nightmare?**

La puerta es cerrada, Leon se acerca a su amiga, sabe de sobra que es peligroso pero no puede dejar de preocuparse por ella, su brazo derecho ha sido cercenado, si bien no corre riesgo de tener una hemorragia sería poco ético dejarla sin vendaje alguno. Destroyer sigue sus pasos, sus ojos muestran el afecto que siente hacia él, los posa en otro lugar cuando Scott se da cuenta, sin titubeo se quita la sudadera y ante la estupefacta mirada de los otros dos la desgarra

– ¡SUELTAME! – ella se aparta cuando el policía trata de cubrir la herida con la afelpada tela – déjame en paz – como infante malcriada no deja de moverse pese haber sido sujeta por Carlos

– ¡Deja de moverte con un demonio! – la autoritaria voz de Kennedy resonó por la habitación, tan varonil y penetrante que incluso la piel de Oliviera se erizó haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Alyson no dijo más y consintió la curación – es todo lo que puedo hacer – tal como muñeca de trapo cae al piso al ser soltada por el agente – ahora dime… ¿quién está a cargo de esto? – la chica baja la cabeza

– No lo sé… – dice en voz baja – lo único que puedo decirles, es que todo se ha salido de control

– ¿A qué te refieres? – sin delicadeza Carlos la zarandea cual trapo viejo

– A que esas criaturas ya no los obedecen. – Se libera – me atacaron, y estaban destinados a obedecer a todo el que porte el virus. No sé como ni porqué, pero todos aquellos infectados con el Tyrant T-002 son capaces de seguir las órdenes dadas por los superiores, como Claire y Chris. También deberían ser incapaces de atacar a alguien infectado con el Virion… no obstante

– Te atacaron – ella asiente – parece que quienes idearon todo esto no se percataron de un importante detalle, que al parecer es el que les arruina todos los planes

– ¿Cúal?

– Mutación e inmunidad. ¿Qué sucede cuando te aplicas el mismo medicamento cada vez que te enfermas de la garganta? – tal comentario parece hacer que Oliviera reflexione sobre lo que trata de explicar su compañero

– Cada vez se necesitan dosis más fuertes y…

– En cierto momento el medicamento deja de funcionar… – prosigue Alyson – porque el virus a mutado haciéndose inmune al mismo

– Así es – silencio absoluto – eso es aun peor con los virus con que ha trabajado Umbrella, pues han sido creados como B.O.W. (Bio Organic Weapons) y su mutación los hace más letales… y menos obedientes – al terminar de hablar mira a su amiga. Ésta solo atina a bajar el rostro nuevamente.

– Debemos terminar con esto, la única forma es volando el edificio principal… o sea este – Leon mira desde la ventana, todo afuera es tranquilo, el sol del amanecer lo deja contemplar la ciudad por primera vez – no podemos dejar que más gente inocente sea tratada como conejillos de indias para los bastardos de Umbrella Corp.

– Como siempre… sabe recordarnos para que nos convertimos en agentes oficial Kennedy – hacia ya mucho tiempo que Destroyer no llamaba de esa forma a Leon. Con esfuerzo logra ponerse en pie – las armas de todo el equipo están en el cuarto contiguo a donde murió Claire… la warfarina también – la decisión cubre sus ojos

Tiempo después…

– ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – los tres corren nuevamente por los pasillos del edificio

– Así es, todo es controlado desde el piso superior. El encargado de los experimentos se encuentra ahí, y por lo que sé, todos los zombis son almacenados en el sótano de este lugar

– Te refieres a que no hay nada en las calles

– Así es…

– Pero… – interrumpe Oliviera, aunque es cortado en seguida por la chica

– ¿Para qué quieres tener zombis por aquí y por allá si no tienes con quien probarlos?… por ello llamaban a agentes de diferentes lugares, ocultaban los documentos y todo quedaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – cuestiona nuevamente el ex mercenario

– ¿Acaso pensaste que la droga que les dieron los hizo dormir por media hora? – sonrisa irónica, de pronto se detienen. Han llegado a su destino, al momento de abrir esa puerta volverán a enfrentarse a las criaturas – ¿listos? – los otros dos asienten. Respiran profundamente abriendo a su vez la puerta. – **¡AHORA!**

Leon y Carlos emprenden carrera, van armados de pies a cabeza y no únicamente con armas metálicas. Muchos de los infectados comienzan a sangrar sufriendo hemorragias. Han sido inyectados con altas dosis de warfarina y los estragos no tardan en aparecer. Claro que los agentes deben tener cuidado, pues incluso la más pequeña gota de sangre sobre alguna pequeña herida puede infectarlos. Un grito ensordecedor cubre el cuarto: han atrapado ha Destroyer y la han comenzado a desmembrar lentamente, si bien el grito no pudo ser por dolor, si lo fue por la impresión causada al ver cada parte de su cuerpo ser separada. Leon que junto con Oliviera estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación señalada por la agente, arriesgando su propia vida fue a por Alyson para rescatarla de las bestias. Toma con sus brazos el torso, aun con vida, de su compañera al tanto que Carlos le cubría la espalda acabando con cualquier aberración que se acercase por lo menos a cincuenta centímetros de Scott. La puerta se cierra… por fin están a salvo.

– Alyson resiste – con sus manos sostiene el rostro de la chiquilla, si, el virus les ha dado resistencia e indolencia sobre sus cuerpos, pero también les hace presas de una muerte lenta y angustiante de forma psicológica.

– Por favor Leon, ayúdame – suplica ella, posa sus ojos sobre las jeringas que sostenía el agente en su mano derecha, él le imploró que no le pidiese hacer eso. No obstante las lágrimas que brotaban de sus apagados ojos le hicieron tomar una decisión. Sumando a eso que si la dejaba vivir, las células mutarían, y sin su dosis de anabólicos dicha mutación se aceleraría. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de introducir en ella la warfarina, Kennedy acercó su rostro al de ella… el último beso

– ¡No! – Aparta su rostro – no quiero infectarte, además… no quiero que me bese alguien quien no me ha brindado su corazón – las lágrimas emanan de sus ojos. La jeringa traspasa su piel. Solo segundos después la sangre escurre de sus heridas veloz e incontenible.

– Es tiempo ya… – una mano en su hombro, dos ojos cafés que le miran comprensivamente

Salen de la habitación directamente a las instalaciones principales, llevan consigo el medicamento y las armas suficientes para acabar con todo lo que se encuentre tras la puerta al final del pasillo que los conducirá frente a los culpables; cuyos minutos estarán contados después de que hagan estallar los dispositivos que les ayudo a encontrar Destroyer.

– ¡¿Qué dem… – una mano toma a Scott del cuello y lo avienta contra una de las paredes

– ¿Qué pasa Ken… – Carlos se queda de una pieza, una silueta conocida es percibida al fondo de aquella oscuridad, la voz que lo saluda solo le hace confundirse más. No puede creer que sea verdad, Leon ve la escena: una escultural mujer se acerca con etéreos movimientos hacia su compañero, el andar de sus caderas es hipnotizante, los negros y ajustados pantalones de piel tornean sus muslos dando un aspecto más alargado a sus bien formadas piernas. Aquella angosta cintura es rodeada por un cinturón, el cual apoya la funda de un arma, una blusa negra de manga larga, ajustada. Una boina militar da el toque final a tan atractiva vestimenta.

– _¿Jill Valentine?_ – exclama para sí el agente oji azul, sabe de su existencia pues ha leído todos los reportes habidos y por haber del incidente en Raccon City y sus alrededores – _¿como puede una chica de su complexión tener tales fuerzas?_… a menos que…**CARLOS CUIDADO** – un grito que saca a Oliviera del trance – ¡también acuna en su interior el G-Virion! – ante tal advertencia el agente, que pronto estaba a ser besado por la mujer, se hace a un lado lo más rápido posible. La risa de la chica estalla por toda la habitación, la calma reina segundo a segundo

– Te subestime Leon. Claire me dijo que serías un buen miembro de nuestro grupo… – lo mira – pero nunca pensé que esa estúpida estuviera en lo correcto. Una chiquilla tan imbécil, se dejó infectar con un virus de prueba. Ella y su hermano eran agentes inservibles

– Porqué Jill, ambos sufrimos por culpa de esta maldita organización… – le corta ella con enfado

– ¿Por qué?… simplemente porque después de todo lo que pasé tratando de resolver este caso… me hicieron a un lado. Después de esto nunca volví a pisar un departamento de policía, me quitaron mi vida, mis esperanzas… mis sueños. Me votaron como algo inservible. Así que… – posa su mano en su cintura, con uno de sus dedos vota el broche en la funda de su arma – con esto les devuelvo el favor – el cañón apunta justo a la cabeza de Scott quien aún seguía un poco aturdido por el golpe

Una de las paredes es destrozada, el disparo de un arma resuena por todo el cuarto piso, un grito aunado a un gruñido estridente. La columna vertebral de Jill ha sido desprendida brutalmente por un par de uñas y dientes que impetuosos devoran la carne de su victima. No obstante el arma ha provocado una profunda herida en la piel de uno de los agentes.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Scott preocupado, Carlos se interpuso protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. La bala penetró en su hombro atravesándolo e incrustándose en la pared el casquillo.

– Dime… ¿no estás herido? – como si no lo hubiese oído Oliviera mira buscando en su cuerpo algún indicio de daño. Afortunadamente no le ha pasado nada. Al tratar de erguirse una punzada profunda entumece su razón, cae aturdido.

– **¡Carlos!**… – exclama Kennedy con premura impidiéndole llegar al piso.

Tal escándalo hace que el animal se percate de la presencia de dos aperitivos más. Sin quitarles la vista de encima coge, con lo que parecen ser sus manos, el cráneo de la mujer rompiéndolo como una nuez, después absorbe su cerebro. Trozos del mismo quedan desperdigados por el suelo, una sensación de náuseas los invade. La bestia desecha los restos en el piso, Leon mira al engendro con un poco de reserva, algo en él le parece inquietantemente familiar. Es sumamente asquerosa, tres cuartas partes de su rostro son ocupadas por afilados y puntiagudos dientes en cuyo alrededor solo se distinguían unas delgadas líneas que fungían como labios pero que por las dimensiones de los dientes no podían cerrarse, manteniendo a los mismo expuestos todo el tiempo, no había gran diferencia entre el termino de la cabeza y el comienzo del torso. La espalda era sumamente ancha, la piel tenía un tono verdoso, como si estuviera pudriéndose, los gruesos brazos estaban cubiertos de venas cuyo color se asemejaba al morado, tan anchas y sobresalientes que tal parecía iban a reventar en cualquier momento, la cintura era un tanto angosta a comparación con el torso, las piernas, pese a ser torneadas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar tanto peso en la parte superior al grado que el ser debía andar en cuatro, solamente teniendo algo a que asirse o recargarse era como podía mantener una postura erguida. Los ojos del engendro apenas y podían apreciarse, y dos orificios entre ellos y la boca era lo que le permitía captar los olores, a su vez unas pequeñas protuberancias a cada lado de su cabeza hacían la función de oídos.

El animal caminó unos pasos hacia ellos, al tenerlo más de cerca Leon dio con un inesperado y doloroso detalle, en lo que parecía ser su cuello colgaba una cruz de plata, idéntica a la que llevaba Claire. A su vez, a unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la frente estaba el orificio causado por el arma que portaba Destroyer momentos atrás. Lo que había pasado era simple: debido a la regeneración rápida y la coagulación sanguínea casi momentánea, el daño sufrido por una bala era mínimo en los portadores del G-Virion. Tan solo impidió que la mutación se completase, eso se notaba en la completa desproporción del mutante.

Un agudo y ensordecedor rugido les hizo centrar su atención en las fauces, de las cuales escurría de manera asquerosa la sangre de la última víctima. Nuevamente volvió ha acercarse a ellos, miraron a su alrededor esperanzados de encontrar una salida, pero las dos que había estaban bastante lejos, y el separarse uno a cada una no era muy buena idea, mucho menos con tantas criaturas esperándolos. Así que, en un solo movimiento decidieron aventurarse a la puerta por la que de seguro entró Jill. A la cuenta de tres corrieron en zafarrancho directamente hacia la salida, Scott toma a su paso una silla estampándola contra el cráneo de la bestia, pero este ni se inmuta, de un solo manotazo destruye el objeto dejando sus partes regadas por ahí. Se abalanza contra el agente, tan solo siente un fuerte empujón que lo avienta contra la puerta, la cual se abre por el impacto. El grito de dolor es fuerte y lastimero, pero no es suyo.

– ¡Déjalo en paz! – grita al ver que el engendro intenta atacar nuevamente a Oliviera, este lo aventó antes de ser lastimado por el animal. Con coraje se arroja encima de su lomo, clava en el mismo cinco jeringas de golpe, el liquido penetra su piel pero parece no surtir efecto, pese que el animalejo se retuerce ni una gota de sangre emana de su ser. Es más tiene la fuerza suficiente para echar de su espalda a Leon. El cual solo logró enfurecerla más; el chico oji azul corre de inmediato hacia Carlos, pues esa cosa está entretenida tratando de quitarse los tubos de las inyecciones.

– Vete, déjame aquí – ruega el agente pues sus piernas han quedado sumamente lastimadas, el animal le enterró las garras en la cadera y con sus colmillos rasgo varios tendones en ambas.

– No seas idiota, no pienso dejarte aquí – sacando fuerzas de flaqueza echa sobre su hombro a Oliviera, cierra antes que la criatura logre alcanzarlo pues ha desistido de lo anterior al no poder alcanzar dichos artefactos.

La puerta es empujada desde el otro lado, se nota en la lamina la fuerza que aplica el animal pues la ha deformado, dejando protuberancias en varios puntos. A su vez Carlos no deja de sangrar, si Scott no hace algo pronto su compañero se desangrara, mira a su alrededor, una serie de monitores por toda la habitación, un sin fin de armamento por aquí y por allá, y al fondo, como si estuviese oculto a propósito de cualquier ojo humano una gran dosis de G-Virion y de anabólicos. Ahí está la respuesta a sus plegarias, pero… ¿será capaz de inyectar en Oliviera aquel virus? No sabe cuanto tiempo Claire llevaba en sus venas tal veneno, y Destroyer no tenía siquiera rasgo de portarlo, no obstante ya contaba con los "beneficios" del mismo. Un silencio invade el cuarto, su compañero se había desmayado a causa de la hemorragia, ya no era cuestión de pensar mucho las cosas, solo tenía dos opciones, inyectaba el virus antes de que muriera Carlos, o simplemente lo dejaba morir.

– Perdóname – dice Kennedy. Las células virion corren libres por el torrente sanguíneo, tal como plaga rápidamente se apoderan de las células huésped. El cuerpo de Carlos se tensa, como rigus mortis se estira por completo, sus ojos se abren de par en par y un gemido escapa de su garganta, la sangre deja de salir de su cuerpo a cada instante. Sin embargo sigue inconsciente.

No les queda mucho tiempo, la puerta no resistirá más. Toma de una de las paredes una pequeña granada, refugia al otro muchacho tras la puerta del retrete y en un rápido movimiento cruza la entrada que conducía a la bestia. Activa la granada, el animal se le avienta, duda un instante pues sabe que dicha aberración fue antes una de sus mejores amigas

– Descansa en paz… Claire – dice y al ver abiertas sus fauces arroja en ellas la granada, corre y se refugia donde Oliviera, protegiendo el cuerpo de su compañero con su propio cuerpo. Una fuerte explosión, un agudo grito que recordaba al de una mujer, el cuarto se cimbró. Afuera se oían vigas caer, cuando salio de su escondite el polvo no le permitía ni ver ni respirar bien. Entonces decide permanecer otro poco dentro del baño.

Leon no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, simplemente se ha desvanecido en un oscuro precipicio de su subconsciente, sostiene en sus brazos a Carlos, lo atrae hacia si con fuerza, aspira su cabello al tiempo que de sus ojos escapan un par de saladas lágrimas. Tiene miedo.

– Scott… – una voz lo llama desde el fondo de esa oscuridad – Scott despierta… por favor… despierta – sus ojos están nublados, parpadea. Se había quedado dormido, el rostro de Carlos es lo que ve al despertar. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Kennedy asienta con la cabeza

– Es hora de irnos – dice levantándose, camina con fervor hacia la salida

– Leon, espera – el agente voltea, sus piernas flaquean. Se siente culpable, Oliviera sigue en el suelo, la bestia lastimó su cadera, no volvería a caminar jamás. – lo mejor será que te vayas sólo, debes terminar con la ciudad, es la única manera que…

– **¡CALLATE YA!** – Grita desesperado – te dije que te sacaría de aquí y lo haré… solo… solo cállate por favor.

Scott se acerca a los monitores, trata de ver si algunos aun funcionan, por fortuna así es. Estudia la situación, intenta memorizar los caminos despejados por donde podrán salir sin preocuparse de que algún zombie les corte el paso. Improvisa con la silla giratoria una especie de silla de ruedas, le gustaría comunicarse con algunos agentes del exterior, pero en los papeles encontrados descubrió que su superior, el comandante Ramírez es parte de todo. Ahora no sabe en quien confiar; así que no le queda más que arreglárselas por su cuenta. Estando seguro que Oliviera estará bien con su adaptación lo empuja por los pasillos, usa sus fuerzas para pasar los escombros, se topa con las pedazos dispersados de la criatura en que se convirtió Claire. Carlos llevaba en brazos bastante armamento, varias granadas, municiones, muestras de los virus y anabólicos para contrarrestar el virion. A la vez que pasaban por las habitaciones sacaban de ahí los documentos más importantes que pudiesen servirles; el hambre la sed y el cansancio estaban minando sus fuerzas. Pero era más el afán de sobrevivir que sacaban fuerzas de flaqueza en los instantes en que más se desesperaban. Con respecto a los zombis era solo cuestión de disparar, verlos caer e inyectarles la warfarina así los veían desangrarse. Los que les costaban más trabajo eran los animales pero las granadas hacían el trabajo.

Alguna vez cuando estaban en un entrenamiento del L.A.P.D. Destroyer le enseñó a Leon la creación de algunas bombas. Gracias a ello el agente pudo preparar lo que sería el fin de Raccon Citty; la niebla cubría el lugar, una atmósfera de desolación invadía el sitio, la humosa claridad de la mañana resultaba melancólica. Anduvieron algunas cuadras hasta que encontraron un automóvil que Leon pudo hacer funcionar. La calma era increíble, nada que ver con el ajetreo de la noche anterior.

– Hasta nunca Raccon City – con apretar un solo botón todo el edificio principal estalló en mil pedazos, con él todo el horror de los virus, los documentos originales de las nefastas creaciones y los zombis que quedaron bajo los escombros en que se convirtió el laboratorio; no obstante eso no era suficiente pues a su paso se cruzaron todavía algunas de esas criaturas. Los perros se lanzaban contra el coche estampándose en los vidrios, cayendo y levantándose nuevamente sin siquiera tambalearse. Al salir de la ciudad un escuadrón del equipo S.W.A.T los estaba esperando, entre todos rodearon la ciudad colocando bombas por todo el perímetro al tiempo que aviones bombarderos atacaban desde arriba; tal parece que antes de morir Alexia dejó en manos de agentes confiables varios nombres de gente involucrada con Umbrella. Con lo cual lograron deshacerse de toda las escoria inmiscuida en dichas atrocidades. A varios metros de la ciudad, mientras paramédicos atendían las heridas de Carlos en una ambulancia, Leon veía como Raccon City era destruida por segunda ocasión, mientras que por dentro rogaba que esa fuera la última vez que sucediera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**The bitter taste of satisfaction**

Cuatro meses después…

– **MALDITA SEA** – un frasco de aceitunas queda roto en el blanco piso de la cocina, las frutas desperdigadas ruedan por aquí y allá al tanto que la impotencia cubre los gestos de Oliviera

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Leon a su ahora compañero de vivienda.

Debido a que Carlos se arriesgó para salvar su vida, por las profundas heridas en su cadera y sus piernas el diagnóstico de los médicos fue parálisis permanente. Tal dictamen provocó en el agente un sentimiento de compromiso, como si estuviese atado a cuidar de su colega por todo el tiempo que le quedase de vida, además debía vigilar periódicamente el avance del G-Virion en la sangre del ex mercenario; cada cierto tiempo sacaba muestras que analizaba en el laboratorio del sótano. Después de su llegada y de ser condecorados con honores por sus servicios al país, se les otorgó un sin número de obsequios, entre ellos una residencia en Oregón, pues el ambiente pacifico del campo les haría bien a ambos. Además que en dicho lugar las investigaciones de Scott no serían interrumpidas y podrían pasar el resto de sus días en completa paz ya que se les autorizó una baja del departamento. Puede decirse que a su corta edad realizaron el trabajo de varios años y por ello les jubilaron tan prontamente.

– Solo un poco más y llegamos – Leon subía la silla de ruedas a la planta alta, era hora en que Carlos acostumbraba tomar un descanso por órdenes de Kennedy

– No necesito tu estúpida compasión – tal situación le estresaba demasiado, odiaba estar en ese estado. Jamás pensó terminar como un recién nacido al que se le tiene que ayudar en todo. – yo lo haré… déjame solo – al tratar de cargarlo para recostarlo en la cama Oliviera no lo quiso. Scott sale cerrando la puerta tras de si – **MALDICIÓN**

Leon entra a la habitación, en el suelo estaba Carlos, había resbalado de la silla antes de siquiera poder recargarse de la cama. Al tratar de levantarlo zafó su mano con gesto desesperado. No obstante el chico oji azul no desiste y muy a pesar de su amigo lo toma entre sus brazos depositándolo sobre el king size. El muchacho desvía la mirada con rojizo enfado – gracias – farfulle para si, Scott solo asiente sin mirar atrás. Abre y sale nuevamente, más al estar afuera se recarga de la puerta, agacha la cabeza. La culpabilidad lo invade y aun no logra dar con el antídoto del virus. Si bien su compañero no ha dado la mínima señal de mutación tampoco puede pensar que el daño se haya disuelto con ayuda de sus propias defensas biológicas.

Dos días después del incidente en la habitación Leon se encuentra inyectando a Carlos su dosis diaria de anabólicos; una liga aprisiona el antebrazo del brasileño, su vena palpita impetuosamente. Tan solo atina a cerrar los ojos pues la aguja penetra su piel lentamente, una ligera punzada y después siente correr por su sangre una sustancia que le escoce por dentro como si se le hubiese inyectado aceite hirviendo. Los gestos que hace le indican al otro por la agonía que está pasando. Sin pensar en nada desata la liga liberando el brazo, la sangre no fluye, pero sin importarle eso pega sus labios a aquella roja marca depositando un beso tal como una madre lo haría en el dedo pinchado de su hijo pequeño. Ante tal suceso todo queda en silencio, se miran y Carlos atrae dulcemente el rostro de Kennedy, lo besa lentamente sin reparar en nada más. El muchacho corresponde el beso con urgencia, hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo pero no se atrevía y ya que la oportunidad se presentaba no la dejaría escapar. La liga queda relegada en el suelo alfombrado al igual que las ropas de ambos; Scott se interna en las blancas sabanas del confortable y amplio lecho, rozando con su piel la de su amante, este lo atrae con fuerza sobre si, desea tenerlo cerca, tan cerca que sus alientos se vuelvan uno sólo al momento del éxtasis que pronto están a experimentar por primera vez con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Diez minutos después…

– Vamos, tranquilo… todo está bi… – Leon está recostado, la tela semi cubre su cuerpo; trata de calmar un poco el estado de su compañero pero este le corta

– ¡NO, NADA ESTÁ BIEN! – dice con enfado. No quiere siquiera mirarlo a los ojos… siente vergüenza de si mismo – jamás me había pasado – disminuye el tono de su voz: no logró tener una erección. Las manos de Scott sobre sus hombros se deslizaban cual seda por su piel apiñonada. Mas tales caricias son rechazadas – por favor, déjame solo – exclama recluyéndose entre las sabanas

Leon quería tener las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender que no era culpa suya, que seguramente no perdió solamente la sensibilidad en sus piernas por los ataques de los que fue víctima por salvarlo. Este pensamiento carcomía su subconsciente, taladrando su cerebro incesantemente haciéndole presa de una angustiante culpa. Sin embargo algo dentro de Oliviera comenzó a cambiar: debido a la excitación el metabolismo de Carlos aumento drásticamente, lo cual hizo que el virus en su interior reaccionara y se dividiera más rápidamente pues las células producidas se multiplicaron con velocidad. Aunque, claro, ninguno de ellos reparó en tales acontecimientos.

De hecho los días transcurrieron de manera rutinaria aunque de vez en cuando Leon recibía un "tratamiento especial" por parte de su camarada, pero siempre de forma superficial pues sabían de antemano que el ex mercenario no podía hacer más, y en su mente no rondaba la idea de ser poseído por alguien, y Scott aceptó dicha condición. Pasaron un par de semanas, los estudios de Kennedy avanzaban con paso lento, más aún cuando descubrió un ligero aumento del virion en la sangre de su amigo. Dicho motivo lo llevó a aumentar las dosis de anabólicos a casi el doble, sin embargo no se dio cuenta cual era la causa de tan repentina reproducción viral.

Un delgado trozo de seda blanca cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo, las arrugas en la misma delineaban un poco el contorno de su cuerpo de manera sensual, una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana entrecerrada, el cual se divertía haciendo bailar graciosamente las cortinas color hueso. Abre los ojos, se da cuenta que a su lado un gran vacío se expande por el resto del colchó: Leon se ha levantado. La noche anterior había sido sumamente apasionada, palpó suavemente el sitio en el que su amigo había dormido, la tibia esencia de la tela le hizo saber que no hacía mucho que su compañero se fue. A su vez aspiró con fuerza la almohada dejándose envolver por la fragancia de su amante. Y se sintió deprimido, si bien lograba provocar el deseo en el chico oji azul no habían podido entregarse totalmente, Leon jamás le reprochó nada pero él se daba cuenta de la ansiedad que el otro sentía cada vez que comenzaban sus eróticos juegos.

– **MIERDA** – exclama aventando la almohada fuera de la cama. Cubre sus ojos con su mano derecha como tratando de calmar su animo. A su cerebro llega la primera vez que vio a Scott desnudo, el vapor que subía semi cubriendo aquella escultural figura. Las imágenes se suceden unas a otras, llevándolo por un sin fin de pensamientos carnales y apasionados; recordando los gestos de su amante cada vez que lo seduce. Su mano viaja hasta la entrepierna, libera su miembro de los ajustados boxers y comienza a masturbarse con suavidad, aun no se da cuenta de sus acciones, está perdido en el mar del subconsciente que le impulsa al deseo. – Ahhhh – un gemido acompañado de una ligera contracción en su cuerpo, sus ojos se abren al sentir un líquido tibio bajar por su mano.

Se endereza con incrédula alegría, una mancha a cubierto la tela justo en aquel lugar. Retira su mano, la blanca sustancia baja por sus dedos con lentitud. Es entonces cuando parece reaccionar, retira con un pañuelo los residuos de su sexo, trata de mover su pierna derecha, se concentra totalmente en tal acción, sin problema alguno lo logra. No puede dar crédito, tal como si fuese un acontecimiento del cual se debe desconfiar, con precaución se sienta en la cama. Ve sus piernas una y otra vez, está indeciso. No sabe si al dar el primer paso podrá sostenerse para el segundo o caerá estrepitosamente por el largo y profundo pozo de la desilusión. Se levanta. Mira hacia abajo, el suelo parece tan lejano, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo un poco más cerca. Traga saliva. Levanta el pie derecho.

La hamburguesa cae en el amplio sartén, el aceite salpica un poco pero Leon no teme a las quemaduras, como si fuese un chef experto maneja con destreza los utensilios. Cual infante se entretiene con la simpleza de preparar el desayuno…

– ¿Quien…? – pronto estuvo a hablar cuando una mano tapa su boca, otra rodea su cintura y unos labios recorren su cuello al tiempo que la mano que lo sostenía empieza un viaje directo hacia su abdomen y desciende.

Es soltado un poco. No puede creer lo que ve, pero al saber de quien se trata no repara en nada y se deja hacer, únicamente tiene conciencia para apagar la estufa. La barra de la cocina es despejada con urgencia por unas manos temblorosas, los fuertes brazos de Oliviera lo colocan encima de esta. Una camiseta negra es la única prenda que cubre el cuerpo de Kennedy. Los labios de Carlos viajan por todo su sexo, lame y juguetea succionando por los costados provocando la desesperación de su amante quien desea sentir por completo la humedad de su boca, sin embargo Oliviera no lo complace, es más, aumenta aquella ansiedad cuando apresa con sus dedos los duros pezones de Leon que gime sin inhibición alguna, sus dedos revuelven los cabellos negros de su compañero cuyo miembro espera impaciente aplacar el deseo contenido hasta ese momento. No obstante la altura de la barra hace imposible dicha tarea; sin siquiera notificar a su pareja, Carlos lo toma de la cintura y en brazos lo lleva hasta la alcoba que comparten desde hace días. Lo deposita en el lecho, Kennedy se percata que su compañero ha ordenado la habitación, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para prestar atención a tales detalles pues sus ojos se han posado en el perfecto y marcado abdomen de la persona que se desnuda frente a él y no se queda quieto más que unos segundos. Su cuerpo le exige actuar y pasea sus manos por esa piel que se estremece al sentir el contacto de un par de labios que succionan levemente enrojeciéndola. Los besos no se hacen esperar, se exploran el uno al otro milímetro a milímetro. Sus sentidos están al máximo dejándolos percibir hasta el más mínimo sonido, u olor y reaccionan ante el más simple roce.

Scott cobija entre sus piernas a Oliviera, este acaricia sus muslos suavemente sin apartar sus ojos de aquellos abismos azules que le miran con devoción…

– Hnn – un leve gemido es producido por Leon, aprieta los párpados pues dentro suyo un intruso roza su piel y ha provocado en él una sensación de indescriptible dolor y placer incomparable al mismo tiempo. El silencio reina en la habitación aunque por un corto lapso, pues de pronto el ambiente se llena de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos.

Carlos entra y sale de aquella acogedora morada, las manos del chico se aferran al cobertor y al cuerpo de su amante alternadamente al tiempo que en su rostro un gesto de placer extremo provoca en el otro una incontenible felicidad pues por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ha logrado complacerlo. Súbitamente los puños de Kennedy aprisionan la manta, soltando a su vez un quejido de placer: su semen queda sobre su vientre y su miembro. Al percatarse de ello Oliviera sale cuidadosamente de él, los ojos de Leon se abren sorprendidos pues su pareja ha comenzado a limpiar la blanca sustancia con su lengua. Scott se recarga en sus brazos alzándose un poco para ver tal acontecimiento. Por la garganta del agente baja el líquido mientras besa a su amante en los labios para que deguste su propia esencia.

– **Ah…ah… n…mha** – el placer de Kennedy es incontenible, Carlos lo tiene en cuatro sobre la cama, con sus manos en los hombros del chico oji azul tiene el control de la situación, pese a que el muchacho ya había terminado no tardó en devolverle el deseo, pues él aún no ha tenido suficiente. De pronto lo sujeta firmemente y lo atrae hacia si sin detener la penetración, ambos están de rodillas y en esa posición Oliviera tiene la libertad de pasear sus manos por todo el torso de su amante, juega un poco con lo pezones al tiempo que Leon atrae su rostro para besarlo. El sudor cubre sus cuerpos, con sus dedos empieza a acariciar el sexo de Scott para después tomarlo con firmeza y masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de la penetración, la deleitable sensación provoca que el muchacho comprima su cuerpo aumentando la estreches de su ser; ello hace reaccionar más aún a su compañero cuya excitación crece drásticamente haciéndole masturbarlo con más ímpetu. Kennedy muerde su labio, tan fuerte que, sin darse cuenta, un hilillo de sangre baja con lentitud, la lengua de Carlos lame el rojo liquido sin razón pues el goce los ha cegado – ya… no… resisto más… – balbucea entre jadeos

– Terminemos… juntos – le dice su pareja al oído y al instante lo pone nuevamente en cuatro aumentando el ritmo pero sin dejar de tocar su miembro. Una cascada de espasmos recorre sus cuerpos, ambos se tensan y se desvanecen por unos segundos. Caen rendidos pero satisfechos. Los dedos de Oliviera están húmedos, y cuando sale, su semen emana poco a poco de aquella pequeña entrada que lo cobijó amorosamente. – te quiero – le susurra. Se besan.

Kennedy se voltea y vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez el gesto muestra un profundo sentimiento, ya no es lúbrico sino tierno, lo cual emboba a Carlos. Leon se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la ducha, ambos entran y toman un refrescante baño, tallan mutuamente sus cuerpos tal como una pareja de recién casados. Bromean un poco con la espuma y después bajan a desayunar pues sus estómagos no les suplican ya, sino les exigen el alimento; sin embargo el ex mercenario no deja a su compañero acercarse siquiera a la estufa, pues es su turno de deleitarlo con su receta secreta de hot cakes.

Después de su "cariñoso" encuentro cercano del tercer tipo y su desayuno especial, tuvieron una charla acerca de la repentina mejoría del muchacho; era bastante extraño que después de meses simplemente se aliviara y ya, además viéndolo objetivamente podría incluso ser un aviso de que el virus estaba mutando más rápido de lo que Leon se imaginaba. Sospecha que fue confirmada horas después. La muestra que Kennedy había tomado posterior a la comida dio dichos resultados, así que estudió sus pensamientos para encontrar el factor que haya dado al virion la fuerza para reproducirse tan rápido. Y cada vez que hacia memoria sólo una cosa se repetía como única y nueva entre ellos dos: sexo. Si su mente no fallaba, desde el día en que tuvieron aquel primer encuentro la sangre de Oliviera se vio afectada de manera radical, así que no le quedaba más remedio que parar el romance antes de que fuese imposible ganar la lucha contra el virus.

Cuando se lo comunicó este reaccionó de forma impulsiva y con enfado le dijo que no lo dejaría, que por primera vez sentía algo así por una persona y no le importaba morir, con tal de ser felices hasta el final; pero él no tomaba en cuenta que no era tan simple, no dejaría de respirar solamente y en un instante, su cuerpo mutaría lenta o rápidamente dependiendo el avance del virion y todo el peso recaería sobre Kennedy.

– Triplica la dosis de anabólicos – dice como si fuese un experto en la materia

– ¿ESTAS LOCO? – Grita el otro hombre apartándose un poco con molestia – ni el anabolismo ni el catabolismo pueden estar en descompensación; cada organismo reacciona de manera diferente si…

– Si el virus ha triplicado su crecimiento no crees que deberías aumentar mi dosis; tu lo has dicho, si alguno de esos factores está en descompensación podría ser perjudicial. Y si lo vemos del lado que si mi metabolismo aumenta y se acelera entonces la mutación será más rápida. ¿No es así? – al hablar caminó hacia su pareja sosteniendo el rostro con las manos, miraba a Scott en forma penetrante y autoritaria haciéndole tragar saliva y quedarse callado – deseo estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, y haré lo que sea por conseguirlo

Eso fue todo, tales palabras enviaron la razón y la lógica de Leon por el drenaje, asintió sin titubear. Recargó su mentón en el hombro de su amante abrazándolo con fuerza, sabía muy bien que al aplicar los anabólicos los efectos al contacto con el virion hacían de esa simple tarea un infinito martirio para ambos, y si aumentaba la dosis crecería el suplicio. Pero si Carlos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y era quien sufría más, él no lo dejaría sólo. Enfrentarían las consecuencias cualquiera que fuesen codo a codo. Desde ese momento la hora del medicamento era casi insoportable para uno y otro, cada vez que Scott inyectaba un poco de la "vacuna" Oliviera no podía dejar de emitir quejidos de dolor pese a hacer lo posible por contenerlos. Incluso a veces las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, unos labios secaban su llanto al tanto que un par de brazos lo rodeaban con cariño y confortaban un poco la desesperación.

Conforme pasaban los días la tensión en la casa fue disminuyendo al igual que los dolores de Carlos al administrársele los medicamentos; no obstante pese a que su cuerpo ya no se alteraba tan fácilmente su carácter poco a poco cambiaba. Si bien no era una persona dócil tampoco era un histérico en potencia, pero había momentos en que se enfadaba, se desesperaba e incluso llegó a romper una que otra cosa en la casa. Ante estas situaciones Scott no se quedaba callado, de hecho casi llegan a los golpes en un par de ocasiones, pero al final siempre era Oliviera quien se disculpaba.

Desafortunadamente lo esporádico de los "ataques" fue disminuyendo, y surgían en el instante más inesperado inclusive al hacer el amor.

14 de abril de 2001

Scott llega de hacer las compras, por obvios motivos no podían dejar que las personas vieran a Carlos caminar como si nada, pues sería imposible explicar lo que hizo a un hombre diagnosticado con parálisis permanente andar de nuevo. Por ello mantenían su pequeño secreto entre las paredes de su hogar el cual tan solo pertenecía a ellos.

– Te estaba esperando – Oliviera llega hasta la puerta para recibir a su pareja, no ha siquiera cerrado la puerta cuando ya siente sobre él las manos de su amante

– ¡Espera un momento! – dice sonriendo, contento está por tan efusivo recibimiento y pensando en que el otro solo está jugando le estampa una de las bolsas con las compras en el pecho. Pero Carlos no la toma y dejándola caer arrebata los otros víveres de sus brazos desperdigándolos por el suelo – pero qué… – un salvaje beso que le corta aliento. De pronto el pánico invade su ser, por primera vez no siente ningún deseo ante las caricias de su pareja, aquel salvajismo no es erótico sino doloroso, y se lo hace saber al otro con un puñete directo al abdomen. El muchacho pierde el aliento, contrae su cuerpo por unos segundos y parece reaccionar

– Lo-lo siento – dice recuperando la respiración – no era mi intención llegar a esto – camina directo a Leon que lo mira desconfiado y guarda su distancia – pero me encantas – cual helado al sol con estas palabras derrite la barrera de indiferencia que Scott construyó. Lo besa pero de manera dulce y cuidadosa. Ante esto Kennedy cede, dejándose seducir a los pies de la escalera que lleva hacia la planta alta.

Las caricias en su cuerpo son etéreas, la suavidad de ese par de manos le estremece y conduce a un precipicio de placer por el que cae sin temor ni reserva. Su sexo es complacido por una decena de ávidos dedos y la humedad de una incansable lengua que parece conocer perfectamente sus puntos más sensibles. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se recarga de uno de los escalones, en ese instante la incomodidad del lecho no le importa en lo más mínimo. Pero de pronto…

– **AAAAARRGHHHHH** – un grito de dolor extremo escapa de su boca, pero es sofocado por una mano que aprisiona su cuello y lo presiona sobre el escalón: Oliviera ha entrado en él inesperada y desconsideradamente. Comienza a poseerlo de forma rápida y constante sin darle por lo menos un respiro. Scott se siente tan aturdido que sus fuerzas han desaparecido dejándolo a merced de su amante que parece cegado por un insano deseo que iba más allá de la lujuria.

Carlos se recarga de la pared atrayendo al otro, con sus manos separa sus glúteos para penetrarle con más facilidad; cual muñeco de trapo Kennedy se deja hacer, el sudor corre por ambos cuerpos y por primera vez aquello le parece asqueroso. El blancuzco líquido emana del sexo de Oliviera llenando su interior sin dejar espacio alguno. Scott simplemente es relegado en el penúltimo escalón. Mira atento las acciones de su compañero, este se abotona el pantalón y sube el cierre, no le mira mientras se dedica a limpiar todo el desorden, levanta las compras llevándolas a la cocina donde organiza la despensa.

Las gotas de agua humedecen su piel por todas partes, el vapor que se desprende envuelve el baño completamente, el seguro está puesto. Dado lo anterior desea tomar las máximas precauciones, en su habitación se siente seguro pues ha colocado una cadena y la llave guarda celosa la entrada en la chapa; se siente extraño, hay en él una sensación de miedo, odio, repulsión a la persona que más ha querido en su vida, pero también comprensión y preocupación. Sabe de sobra que Carlos no era así, su lógica ha deducido que todo está conectado con el Virion, pues pudo percibir, mientras era abusado, un extraño color rojizo en el cuello de su amante, como si un escozor carcomiera su piel a paso lento. Del mismo color estaba quedando su cuerpo por los constantes tallones que con ayuda de la esponja de baño daba a todo su ser, como si con ello la suciedad interior pudiese borrarse de su subconsciente; una bata azul cielo le arropa hasta los tobillos, al tanto que con una toalla pequeña alborota sus cabellos tratando de extraer de ellos toda el agua posible, respira con profundidad, cierra sus ojos un instante.

– La cena está lista – la voz de su amante al otro lado le sobresalta. Al no recibir respuesta los ánimos de Carlos se alteran, golpea la puerta con rabia, aún más al darse cuenta que ha sido cerrada con llave y cadena – Leon déjame entrar… por favor – como la vez anterior usa un tono más convincente, pero Leon no es tan estúpido como para caer dos veces en el mismo juego.

– ¡**Déjame en paz!** – grita. El pants azul que viste es holgado y cómodo. Corta cartucho, el arma es guardada en la funda que se oculta bajo la playera negra que viste, la palabra HIM ha sido estampada al frente en el lado izquierdo, justo abajo del corazón, y por detrás extraños signos se pierden unos a otros en tal telaraña de incoherente grafitti.

– Abre. Necesitamos hablar – con reserva entre abre la puerta, por el semblante de su compañero parece que todo ha regresado a la normalidad. Pasa su mano por un costado de su cintura, palpa el arma, no le será difícil desenfundar por si algo se torna peligroso. Traga saliva. Abre, no puede creer lo que sucede.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**In the shadows**

Frente a él Carlos sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, las había cortado del jardín trasero de la casa…

– Perdóname por favor – le dice alargando los brazos para darle las flores, sin embargo el semblante del policía no cambia, su mirada sigue sin expresión alguna. Ve el ramo de manera indiferente

– No olvides que no soy una chica – las rosas quedan desperdigadas en el suelo - vamos o va a enfriarse la cena – Leon pasa de largo sin prestarle importancia al obsequio, un gesto melancólico cubre las facciones de Oliviera

En el comedor reinaba el silencio, sólo se escuchaba el péndulo del reloj yendo de un lado a otro pesadamente, los cubiertos de vez en cuando rosaban la loza, la tenue luz daba un sombrío aspecto

– Leon yo… - el ex mercenario trata de comenzar nuevamente una conversación

– Gracias por la comida – Kennedy se levanta, recoge sus platos dirigiéndose a la cocina, al pasar por detrás de su compañero mira de reojo. El estruendo causado por la porcelana al chocar con el piso rompe el silencio; tal situación hace a Carlos voltear, sus ojos llorosos se encuentran con los de su amante, al ver eso el muchacho ojiazul abraza al otro. Lo aprisiona entre sus brazos, llora. – Perdóname – dice como un infante, ha visto en el cuello de su compañero una mancha muy parecida a las que Claire presentaba el día de su encuentro en Raccon City.

Oliviera corresponde el abrazo, aspira la fresca esencia en el cabello de su amado, acaba de ducharse y es natural que el perfume sea más intenso. Pasa sus dedos entre los mechones castaños, son suaves y abundantes, después los desliza hasta el mentón del muchacho, le hace alzar el rostro, se miran fijamente no hay necesidad de hablar, sus miradas se perdonan uno a otro. Para Leon lo que pasó esa tarde a quedado atrás, sabe de sobra que todo ese comportamiento es debido al virus que se esparce por la sangre de Carlos… un virus que él inyectó.

– ¿Estás seguro? – exclama Oliviera mientras Kennedy lo lleva a la habitación, entre besos y caricias los pasos son torpes pero no se detienen ni un instante. Al llegar a la recamara el hombre es aventado al mullido colchón, se recarga en sus brazos, posa sus ojos en aquel que tiene en frente.

Tiempo después…

–Leon… nhh, desátame… por favor… – El chico ojiazul lame el miembro de Carlos con suavidad, lo ha esposado a la cama pues no está interesado en ser violado nuevamente ni que su pareja se vuelva salvaje a mitad del acto. Los labios del policía han aprendido bien, viajan a lo largo del sexo duro y palpitante de su amante. Pero se detiene, Oliviera trata de saber que pasa pero no ve nada, sus ojos fueron vendados, sólo siente un líquido viscoso que baja a lo largo del pene. Y después un calor que lo envuelve, la suavidad de un lugar ya conocido que le hace temblar por completo.

Siente sobre sus muslos el peso de Kennedy y el rose de su trasero contra sus genitales, la lengua de Leon pasea por el cuello de su pareja y se recrea con la de Carlos al besarse, al tiempo que se masturba mueve sus caderas de forma circular. Los gemidos en la habitación son constantes y nada cohíbe su entrega. Es tal la excitación que el chico ojiazul desata a su compañero el cual de inmediato se pone arriba, le gusta dominar y sentirse poderoso, sin compasión alguna comienza a acelerar la penetración. Kennedy se aferra a la cabecera de la cama, aprieta con fuerza sus parpados y suelta un grito ahogado pues una fuerte embestida le hace sentir que se parte en dos, no obstante es callado por un desesperado beso, una mordida en su labio inferior.

Pasaron un par de horas y el deseo en Oliviera apenas y comenzaba a apagarse, era más que obvio que la influencia del virus se apoderaba de él cada vez que su metabolismo se aceleraba, y pese a las inyecciones del inhibidor las consecuencias del virus estaban haciendo efecto. Ambos caen la cama, agitados y cansados, su respiración entrecortada poco a poco va restaurándose

–Te amo Leon – exclama Carlos recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, lo abraza. Como un chiquillo se aferra a aquel cuerpo que corresponde el gesto abrazándole de igual forma. Kennedy aspira el olor de los negros cabellos tan profundamente que pareciera querer encerrar esa esencia en el más recóndito de sus recuerdos y que jamás escapase para así poder recurrir a ella y sentirse tan alegre como ahora. El chico ojiazul comienza a sentir una humedad en su pecho y llega a sus pezones, se siente tan bien que esboza una sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción

–Carlos, aun estoy cansado – farfulle en tono poco convincente pues su compañero ha dejado que sus manos huyan juguetonas hasta la entrepierna del muchacho – ¿no has tenido suficiente sexo por hoy? – pregunta Kennedy irguiéndose un poco, sólo un poco para fingir una negación rotunda, pero claramente poco efectiva

Oliviera vuelve a recostarle, entrelaza sus manos con Leon, lo mira intensamente, lo cual hace estremecer a su amante, hacia ya mucho tiempo que el ex mercenario no se perdía en aquellos azules ojos, los miraba como queriendo llegar al fondo del océano mismo perderse en las profundidades de aquella alma que se le había entregado como nadie antes.

– He tenido suficiente sexo – pronuncia quedamente, como un susurro de complicidad. Baja su boca hasta rozar la oreja de Kennedy – lo que ahora quiero es hacerte el amor

Ante tal respuesta un manto acuoso cubrió los ojos de Leon y cerrándolos se entregó con suma ternura a su pareja, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sexo salvaje desapareció. Cada caricia, cada beso incluso los mordiscos eran sutiles, sinceros y amorosos la pasión se desbordó de forma diferente. Los gemidos fueron cambiados por leves murmullos y susurros cálidos, los "te amo" invadieron la alcoba, sin embargo algo en tal entrega era melancólico. Kennedy sentía contraerse su corazón cada vez que Carlos le confesaba sus sentimientos y lo abrazaba como si una fuerza desconocida quisiera alejarlo de él y no podía permitirlo. ¡No debía permitirlo! Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que ese monstruo sangriento se quedara dormido nuevamente, ¡No se daría por vencido! Probaría todas las formas posibles, cada combinación de antídotos, cada dosis sería un nuevo aliciente hasta encontrar la cura contra el virus. Un beso en los labios que lo mantuvo callado al momento del mutuo orgasmo, sus cuerpos se tranquilizaron; una sensación de humedad perpetuó en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo, y seguía cayendo en ellas con ritmo lento, al abrir sus ojos da cuenta que Oliviera está llorando, sin saber porque sus facciones le hacen parecer un chiquillo indefenso, se nota a simple vista que siente un inmenso temor y lo reafirma al abrazar a su amante al momento en que sus lagrimas se transforman en desesperado llanto, hunde su cara en el pecho del chico ojiazul, este aunque lo desee no puede darse el lujo de llorar también, es necesario mostrarse fuerte porque es con el único que cuenta Carlos, mas no puede detener las contadas gotas que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Una semana después…

– Nos vemos en unos días – Leon ha sido llamado por la NYPD, al parecer requieren sus servicios como asesor de los nuevos miembros de la policía, puesto que en lo que se respecta a casos bacteriológicos es el único que puede darles entrenamiento, con Carlos no cuentan pues en la corporación nadie sabe que ya puede caminar, si algo se diera a conocer es seguro que lo tomarían como conejillo de indias.

– Cuídate mucho – un beso de despedida por parte del ex mercenario, sostiene por la nuca a Kennedy – te amo – dice y se despiden

– No olvides tomar tus dosis, tres al día cada ocho horas – el policía sonaba como madre inquieta al dejar a su bebé sólo por vez primera, Oliviera sonríe divertido

–Estaré bien, no te preocupes mamá – Leon camina al coche, está pronto a subirse pero es detenido nuevamente. Una mano lo jala al encuentro de un par de exasperados labios que le quitan el aliento – regresa pronto

–Así lo haré – por fin se pone en marcha.

Ayudado por el retrovisor mira de reojo a quien se ha quedado parado en el pórtico viéndole partir y junto a esa persona permanecerán su alma y su corazón hasta el día de su regreso.

– ¡Mi amor ya llegué! – la puerta principal se abre, un joven llega a su casa después de una corta ausencia, entra llevando consigo las maletas – ¿ha pasado algo en casa mientras no estaba? Sabes… me propusieron un trabajo como guardaespaldas de la familia presidencial, claro que no acepte, yo solo… – habla con naturalidad, de pronto el silencio lo incomoda – ¿Carlos? – pregunta. Ha cerrado la puerta con llave y camina en la penumbra del recibidor, no prende la luz de inmediato, cree que su amante está en la planta alta, además como no avisó la hora de su llegada seguramente ni siquiera se ha percatado de su presencia.

Puesto que conoce de pies a cabeza su hogar llega sin problemas hasta las escaleras, enciende la luz. Un shock le hace tirar las maletas, frente a él hay un desorden descomunal, las lámparas están rotas y la sangre ¡Dios! La cantidad de sangre es impresionante, algo lo impulsa a mirar su mano en el interruptor, al igual que la sala, la pared, las escaleras y el barandal están manchados del rojo líquido.

– ¡CARLOS! – grita mientras sube los escalones de tres en tres no obstante se detiene, desde arriba hay un panorama más espantoso de su hogar. Da cuenta que un par de hombres han sido desmembrados y sus restos están esparcidos por los rincones.

En ese momento sabe que debe tener cuidado, quien quiera que halla sido el responsable de tal masacre no se detendrá ante nadie mucho menos al verse amenazado por él, de sobra sabe quien hizo aquello no obstante su corazón no lo concibe… no puede ser. Es imposible que el virus se hubiese disgregado tan rápido mucho menos con la intensidad del suero que le dejó; abre una de las puertas de su hogar, como buen policía su espalda recargada en la pared, se resguardaba de cualquier punto muerto en su defensa, observaba y apuntaba a cada lugar en donde podría ocultarse alguien pero nada, incluso antes de subir el último escalón el desastre había desaparecido. Lo cual le hacía sospechar que entonces la criatura no había siquiera subido al segundo piso, o que tal vez la mutación dio lugar ahí y bajó a encontrarse con los perpetradores, porque por lo que veía aquellos desmembrados no eran más que dos desafortunados ladrones que en vez de dinero habían encontrado su muerte, y una bastante aterradora. De pronto un ruido le hace tensarse, venia justo de la recámara que compartía con Carlos, se acerca de forma sigilosa, la puerta estaba semi abierta así que empuja con suavidad siempre reconociendo el terreno antes de abordarlo, entra, de nuevo aquellos ruidos, sonaban como un roedor atrapado en la trampa, justo en el armario, cuando Leon se acercaba a un costado los rechinidos se hacían mas y mas fuertes, traga saliva y en un rápido movimiento abre de par en par las puertas del closet

– ¡NO DISPARE! - pide suplicante un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, sus ropas gastadas daban cuenta que efectivamente era un indigente, cuya ansia de tener algo de aquella casa alejada de los demás vecindarios le hizo caer en una carnicería humana

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Leon sin dejar de apuntarle, miraba de reojo la entrada, no podía hacer mucho ruido porque ya que la puerta estaba cerrada dedujo que Car... que la criatura estaba aun dentro de su hogar, debía dejar de pensar en su amante como eso, la persona que amaba, ahora si lo que imaginaba era verdad solo tenía dos opciones, matar o morir, pero la segunda no estaba siquiera en sus planes, porque entonces Oliviera al verse libre en aquel estado de mutación saldría a las calles y volvería a suscitarse el horror de Umbrella y Raccon City.

– Mi nombre es P-Pedro… s-señor – los balbuceos del otro le hacen salir de sus cavilaciones, le mira

– ¿Que haces en mi casa?, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – cuida la puerta de reojo, con paso suave se acerca a cerrar, divisando el exterior comprobando que todo estaba despejado – contesta – urge Kennedy al sujeto frente suyo cuando regresa

–M-mis amigos y yo… e-entramos para… p-por la puerta de atrás, pensamos que sería fácil entrar sin ser vistos pero… nos topamos con un sujeto… y

– ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON?! - pregunta el castaño tomándolo de la chaqueta, le zarandea, si habían visto a Carlos en un estado normal entonces ellos fueron los causantes de la rápida mutación

– Nada, lo juro, yo no le hice nada…. E-ellos los otros intentaron pegarle pero no podían, era muy fuerte y rápido, pero el más joven de nosotros tomo una jeringa de todas las que habían en ese lugar y… y…

– ¡Y qué maldición! – solo había suero en las jeringas, no recordaba haber puesto nada mas

– Y se la enterró en el rostro… le ayudamos a empujarle contra un refrigerador, pero la puerta de cristal se rompió bañándolo de sustancias raras y…

– ¡CALLATE! - pese a que intentaba no gritar, imaginarse por lo que Carlos tuvo que pasar le hizo presa de un enfado, todas esas sustancias de las que hablaba el vagabundo eran prototipos de virus y antídotos, pero sabía bien que debido al agente que tenía en su cuerpo Oliviera mutaría como Claire lo había hecho. – ¿q-qué pasó después? – si bien le había hecho callar no podía quedarse con la duda, para saber a qué se enfrentaba debía conocer a fondo los acontecimientos, sin saber que debido a ese grito los sentidos de una bestia habían despertado desde el fondo de la habitación contigua.

– Pues, no sé bien, yo salí corriendo del cuarto cuando empezaron a brotar ampollas en la piel del muchacho, porque era un joven. Pobre chico, gritaba de forma horrible, yo quería huir de la casa pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y solo escuche como mis amigos comenzaban a gritar, tenía mucho miedo y terminé ahí dentro sin saber nada mas – la voz del vagabundo denotaba cierto arrepentimiento, y pudo sentir la angustia en cada una de las palabras, el horror que debió sentir al enfrentarse a algo que no conocía, él sabía de eso, porque él mismo lo vivió años atrás.

– Te sacaré de aquí, pero debes obedecerme – Leon no podía arriesgar a nadie más, esa lucha sería solo entre dos, y haría lo que en un pasado no se atrevió. – Andando – le toma de la chaqueta – no hagas el más mínimo ruido – ahora lo importante para Kennedy era buscar una salida menos obvia que la puerta principal, una salida que para la criatura no fuese fácil adivinar.

El castaño abre la puerta de manera tranquila, afortunadamente no se escuchó ni un solo rechinar, apaga la luz del pasillo para disminuir riesgos.

– Tranquilo, confía en mí – decía balbuceante, con susurros apenas perceptibles para su acompañante, caminan directo hacia el fondo del pasillo, ahí entrarían a la pequeña biblioteca, la cual tenía un ventanal que daba directo al techo, y pasando algunas tejas llegaría al canal del desagüe, podría bajar sin problemas por ahí si se sostenía bien – solo unos cuantos pasos más y… - el hombre le sostenía del brazo, temblaba constantemente pero ello no distrajo a Leon ni un segundo – ¡CUIDA…

– ¡Aahh! - un grito aterrador salió de la boca de Pedro cuando es aventado hacia el barandal por un gran bulto negro cuyos guturales sonidos fueron percibidos por Kennedy demasiado tarde, la pared había quedado con un hueco en medio, solo se escucha el tronar del cuello del vagabundo al golpear contra uno de los sofás.

Los pasos del castaño al correr son largos y constantes su respiración agitada era acompañada de un liquido transparente que corría por sus mejillas, debido a la luz de la luna pudo observar el rostro de Carlos, estaba desfigurado, no obstante sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos avellana le habían mirado de forma tal que parecían suplicar la salvación. Un fuerte gruñido recorre la casa por completo al tiempo que la criatura aquella comienza lo que sería una de las cacerías mas difíciles que tendría esa noche. Una de las tantas puertas de la casa es cerrada con seguro, Leon sabe de sobra que eso no detendrá a su cazador, y en segundos una enorme garra atraviesa la madera, dos disparos que se impactan justo en la palma le hacen retroceder un momento, el cual es aprovechado por el agente para empujar la puerta con fuerza e ir hacia otro rincón de la casa, pero no hay mas lugar a donde escapar. Solo la pared o saltar el barandal.

La bestia camina hacia él, puede percibir aun en la profunda oscuridad de ese sitio el brillo sutil en los ojos de su amado, traga saliva, y sin pensarlo dos veces salta por el barandal justo antes de ser pillado por su enemigo, el cual suelta un fuerte rugir mirando hacia abajo; pese a que Leon cae lo mejor posible lo resbaloso de la sangre le hace falsear lastimándose el tobillo, su piel y ropas quedan teñidas de rojo, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de mirar hacia arriba, como puede se aleja lo más rápido posible solo escucha el sonido en seco de la bestia contra el piso. Consciente esta que el arma no le ayudara así que la desecha entrando a la oficina principal de la casa, en aquel lugar tenía guardadas unas cuantas dosis de warfarina, las cuales nunca creyó ocupar. Al percibir al ente corre y cierra las grandes puertas del estudio y su cuerpo cae al suelo debido a la intensidad del golpe de la bestia aquella contra la puerta, mira hacia ese lugar y apoyándose del escritorio se levanta, sus dedos rozan el maletín donde esta la única cosa que puede aniquilar a aquella criatura

El crujir de la madera es lo único que le hace darse cuenta que no hay tiempo para dudar mas.

– ¡Aaggh! - es golpeado contra el suelo nuevamente, sintiendo la presión en su cuello, y el bramido constante del animal sobre él, por un momento creyó que el fin estaba cerca, era solo cuestión de segundos, los cuales parecían eternos, las fauces de aquella bestia se abren, Leon cierra los ojos esperando el último ataque.

– Au…dame – la voz apenas reconocible le hace abrir los ojos, y siente como algo cae sobre su rostro, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, se da cuenta de que aquel ser en que se ha convertido Carlos, lo mira con profunda tristeza, y vuelve a repetir la palabra anterior, la cual se clava en el corazón de Leon como una dolorosa espina que lo atraviesa lentamente. Como si se tratase de una dócil criatura se aparta del castaño, le mira, no deja de hacerlo escrutando en los ojos del otro no solo la compasión sino también la comprensión dejándole saber que si lo ama lo hará.

–N-no…puedo – su voz quebrada demuestra la angustia que siente. La mano que empuña la jeringa, se decolora debido a la tensión que ejerce, el llanto no le permite ver bien a quien tiene enfrente, quiere mostrarse decidido… quiere hacerlo, debe hacerlo, deber liberarlo de aquel dolor, un dolor que él mismo causó, y en un momento esa mano es tomada por la enorme garra de la criatura

–Au….dame – lagrimas desde el fondo de su humano corazón

– Te amo – exclama Kennedy al tiempo que la aguja atraviesa la descarnada piel, y mientras la sangre fluye del cuerpo deformado los recuerdos también emanan como las lagrimas en ambos, cada sonrisa, cada caricia y cada beso se esparcen con los rojos ríos alrededor del cuerpo inerte que se desploma en el piso, la luz de la luna ilumina las tranquilas facciones de Carlos, cuya boca dibuja una sonrisa suave y apacible. La jeringa cae al piso, y como si estuviese en un trance Leon comienza a andar por la casa, como un fantasma deambula de aquí a allá, limpiando el desastre, acomodando todo. Enterrando el cuerpo de Oliviera bajo uno de los frondosos abetos del jardín. Nadie sabía de la tragedia, nadie conocía el dolor que aquel corazón guardaba, solo y triste en esa enorme casa.

Enfrascado en sus investigaciones. Así pasaban los minutos y horas para el ex-agente. Si bien había aceptado trabajar para la presidencia, se le tenían ciertas consideraciones debido a la reputación que consiguió en las anteriores misiones. La vida que mantenía la llevaba mas por costumbre que por ganas, lo único que lo conservaba en pie era el estar seguro que Umbrella no haría de las suyas nunca más. Un día de buenas a primeras el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, tenía poco que Leon lo había reconectado.

– Bueno – su voz apagada y seria, solo escucha las palabras al otro lado de la línea.

– Oficial Kennedy, es urgente que se presente en la casa blanca – el hombre que hablaba parecía demasiado tenso y preocupado

– Lo siento pero – estaba a punto de desdeñar la orden no obstante

– La hija del presidente ha sido secuestrada, se dice que se encuentra en alguna parte de Europa y parece que tiene algo que ver con Los Iluminados – los ojos del agente se abren de par en par

– Iré enseguida – dice colgando y preparándose para su misión habían tenido ciertos reportes de aquella zona, cosas muy vagas pero que no podían dejar al aire, mucho menos con aquella chica en medio. Pone solo lo necesario en sus valijas y carga todo en el coche, pero antes de irse va al patio trasero de la casa, ahí, debajo de aquel árbol que muchas veces cobijó a ambos los días soleados se encontraba un blanca cruz y una bella lápida. Un par de lagrimas y una despedida son lo que deja tras de sí Leon, sube a su coche dirigiéndose a su próxima misión, en la que tal vez no solo encuentre a Ashley, sino también antiguos amigos e incluso sea él quien lleve dentro de si aquel virus mortal.

FIN


End file.
